Los dos lados de la misma moneda
by Panda2501
Summary: Esta historia pertenece a "blackhairedgirls" solo le pedí permiso para poder traducirla al español. Reina tomó las cosas que Kumiko dijo en la competencia de la escuela secundaria seriamente. Ella fue a una escuela con una buena banda para evitar a gente como Kumiko pero aún así conoció a la chica allí. Una historia en el POV de Reina.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola ¿que tal? Hoy les vengo con esta historia de unos 10 capítulos si no mal recuerdo. Esta historia es original de "blackhairedgirls" a pesar que ha escrito muy pocas historias, todas esta muy buenas :D es por eso que le pedí permiso de traducir su historia al español para que ustedes puedan leerla.

Para las personas que siguen mi historia "¿Un nuevo comienzo?" les aviso que muy pronto la actualizare, mas tardar el domingo.

Bueno ya diciendo eso, los dejo leer.

Disculpen si hay errores.

* * *

Capitulo 1

A pesar de que ya paso invierno, el frío sigue siendo insoportable. Hoy es el primer día de escuela y estoy usando mi nuevo uniforme de invierno el cual es demasiado lindo para una persona seria y estoica como yo. A partir de hoy, voy a estar asistiendo a una escuela preparatoria que es popular por su banda sinfónica, no me gusta mucho la gente, pero dado que la banda de esta escuela nunca ha perdido una competencia regional, creo yo, que los miembros son los suficientemente serios acerca de la competición. Así es, eso es exactamente lo que necesito, compañeros de banda apasionados que llegaran conmigo a las nacionales. Después de todo, no se puede realizar eso por uno mismo. Por mucho que lo odie, necesitó a otras personas para lograr mi objetivo. Llegar a ser especial.

Mientras pensaba en la nueva banda que voy a unirme en este año, llegue a mi nuevo salón de clases. Clase 1 – A, una clase avanzada que consiste en estudiantes inteligentes, no es una sorpresa que este aquí, tuve la mayor puntuación en el examen de acceso. El hecho de que este persiguiendo la industria de la música no significa que dejare que mis calificaciones desciendan, también tengo que estudiar mucho, es una parte de ser especial.

Cuando sonó la campana, la profesora empezó a tomar asistencia, pero no solo eso, nos dijo que también teníamos que presentarnos. Que dolor.

Mis nuevos compañero de clase se presentaron uno por uno. Algunos trataron de ser divertidos y lindos, e inclusive hay algunos que les llevo unos 10 minutos hacerlo. Era tan aburrido que podría haber muerto ahí.

¿Qué demonios? Solo es decir su nombre y ya

-Kousaka Reina- Escuche decir a la profesora, me puse de pie.

-Si. Soy Kousaka Reina-

Después de decir mi presentación sencilla, me senté nuevamente. Ni siquiera dije lo que todo el mundo decía a la clase "Agradable conocerlos", no era agradable reunirme con ellos y no miento.

Como era de esperarse, la clase comenzó a murmurar, probablemente están hablando mal de mi pero no me importa, solo quiero que esto termine.

🎶Ding Dong🎶

Finalmente.

Salí del salón de clase, por fin podré ir al salón de música.

Quiero tocar ahora mismo la trompeta. Esta vez, tocare con gente fuerte de voluntad.

 _-¿De verdad creíste que podríamos llegar a las nacionales?-_

Una repentina sensación de irritación. Puedo sentirlo una vez mas, la construcción de rabia dentro de mi.

¿Por qué cuando trato de ser optimista de repente recuerdo cosas como esta?

 _Puedo escuchar a mis compañeros de banda muy animados. Son felices, es la competencia del distrito y ganamos oro. Pero solo es oro, oro falso, lo que hizo que no pasáramos de las regionales._

 _-¡Tenemos oro!-_

 _-¡Estoy tan feliz!-_

 _¿Qué demonios? ¿Están locos? ¿Conseguir oro falso era nuestro objetivo aquí? ¡No, no lo era! Esto no es lo que prometimos lograr._

 _Maldita sea, es tan irritante que he empezado a llorar, esto es tan irritante que podría morir._

 _-¿Kousaka-san?...¿estas tan feliz que estas llorando?...Felicidades, tenemos oro-_

 _La chica de mi lado me felicito como si su intención fuese poner sal en mis heridas._

 _No soy del tipo de quejarse, pero…_

 _-¡Estoy molesta!. Estoy tan molesta que podría morir. ¿Por qué están todos felices cuando ni siquiera era lo que queríamos? ¿No estábamos apuntando hacia las nacionales?-_

 _-¿Eh?...¿De verdad creíste que podríamos llegar a las nacionales?-_

 _¡¿Qué!?_

 _¡Horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible!_

 _Si pensaba ella molestarme aun mas, entonces ella tuvo éxito._

 _-¿No estas molesta?...¡Porque yo si, estoy molesta, estoy totalmente molesta!-_

Ah, en ese momento, yo era un desastre. Normalmente estoy tranquila y serena, pero creo que he pensado en golpearla.

No puedo dejar de culpar a la gente como ella que no son serios acerca de la competencia. Esa vez, hice lo que pude, pero solo era yo, otras personas estaban jugando por diversión, ni siquiera estaban pensando en alcanzar el siguiente nivel, las nacionales.

¿Tocar por diversión? ¿Hacer recuerdos? Vayan a hacer eso a otro lugar.

Una competencia es para las personas que están comprometidas en lo que hacen.

Cuando llegue al salón de música, vi a los alumnos de segundo ciclo que guiaban a los estudiantes de primer año. En la mayoría solo estaban evaluando las habilidades del recién llegado, sin embargo como es una banda conocida, la mayoría de los alumnos de primero ya tienen experiencia.

-¡Atención! Los estudiantes de primer año que quieran unirse a nosotros, por favor vayan a la sección de su instrumento deseado y llenar el formulario de solicitud.-

Trompeta, trompeta…!Ah, ahí esta!

-¿Kousaka-san?-

Esa voz. No, no puede ser. No puede ser ¿verdad?

-Realmente eres tu Kousaka-san. Bueno, eres realmente buena, ya se esperaba que estuvieras aquí-

-Oumae-san-

-Ah, estoy tan contento de ver una cara familiar aquí. Pensé que seria la única persona de nuestra escuela secundaria que llego a esta escuela-

¿Eh?...¿Que esta diciendo esta chica? ¿Ella no sabe que estaba aquí?

-Di el discurso de bienvenida en la ceremonia de apertura-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Fuiste el representante de los primeros años?! Oh… yo no lo sabia, llegue tarde hoy, es una mierda. Mi despertador se descompuso.

Relajada como siempre, como se esperaba de esta chica.

¡¿Y por qué demonios esta aquí?!

Yo no quiero tener una larga conversación con ella, así que no me mostrare interesada, y de hecho, no lo estoy.

-¿Es así?-

-A-ah, si-

Ella pudo haber notado mi falta de interés en nuestra conversación. Camine a la sección de trompetas sin decir nada. Ella es la última persona que quería y esperaba encontrar aquí. ¿Por qué ella esta aquí?

Al terminar de rellenar el formulario de solicitud, no pude evitar mirar hacia la sección de bajos. La chica que no quería ver ahí, estaba sosteniendo el bombardino conversando con otros alumnos de primero.

Sabes, se supone que debes practicar.

Pero ahora veo que se ha hecho amigos de los otros, esa debe ser la razón por la que esta aquí. Para tocar con sus amigos mientras lo hace por afición. Personas como ella, realmente me dan asco.

-¿Ya están todos?...¡Bien! Eso es todo por hoy, mañana comienza la practica. ¡Por favor tenga cuidado camino a casa!-

¿Así que no vamos a practicar hoy? Que pena. Guarde mis cosas y empecé a caminar.

-¡Kousaka-san!-

¿Eh? ¿Estoy escuchando cosas?

-¡Kousaka-san!

Parece como si lo estuviera. No mires hacia atrás, sólo camina.

-¡Espera! ¡Kousaka-san!-

Caminar, caminar. Reina tu no estas escuchando nada.

-¡Kousaka-san! ¿Lo estas haciendo a propósito?-

Esta justo detrás de mi. Por lo que fingir no escuchar nada no funciono eh.

-¿Qué deseas?-

-Te vas a casa, ¿verdad?, vamos juntas-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Eh? Solo porque si-

Sea lo que sea, eso no es realmente una razón.

-Haz lo que quieras-

Camine en silencio mientras ella seguía detrás de mi. Realmente no entiendo a la gente como ella, estoy siendo sincero acerca de no tener que ver con nadie, sin embargo esta ella aquí conmigo.

-¡Ah! ¡Ustedes dos!-

Mire hacia atrás para ver la fuente de la voz. Oumae-san hizo lo mismo.

-Asuka-senpai- pronuncio Oumae-san.

Recuerdo esa chica. Ella es la líder de la sección de bajos…creo.

-Lo bueno es que los encontré a ustedes, he hecho un error tonto dejando que los de primero regresaran a casa temprano, cuando aun hay varias cosas por hacer-

-¿Cosas?-

-¡Correcto, la diversión!-

-¡¿Enserio!?- Oumae-san respondió con entusiasmo.

-Si, vengan, venir conmigo-

No tenia mas remedio que seguir a los jugadores bombardino, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decir una palabra, y ahora aquí estoy, caminando de regreso hacia el salón de música.

-¡Ta-dah! ¡Vamos a pasar estos instrumentos pesados de vuelta a la sala de almacenamiento!-

Ah ¿es enserio? Esto es lo que me pasa por juntarme con la relajada de Oumae-san. Es decir, no me estoy quejando, soy un estudiante de primer año y se que debo ayudar con trabajos como este, pero solo somos tres y todas somos chicas. Realmente no creo que podamos llevar estos instrumentos.

-¿Qué? ¿Senpai, llamas a esto, cosas divertidas?

-Exacto, vamos a pasar nuestro querido tiempo con los instrumentos. ¿No es divertido Oumae-chan?-

-¿No lo estas diciendo solo para que lo hagamos todo por ti, senp…-

Oumae-san se detuvo inmediatamente de hablar, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde.

-Jaja eso es muy grosero de tu parte mi querida Oumae-chan, pero no te preocupes que por ser senpai no significa que les dejare todo el trabajo a ustedes solas. ¡Haremos esto juntas!-

-D-de acuerdo-

Empecé a mover los instrumentos. Escuchando sus bromas no hará que terminemos el trabajo mas rápido.

-¡Ves! Incluso tu pequeña amiga esta disfrutando esto, ahora ¡vamos a trabajar!-

* * *

¡Ahhhhh! Eso fue tan agotador…los otros estudiantes de primer año ya se han ido a casa, sin embargo nosotras dos estamos de camino a la estación, sudando y muy cansadas. Esto es muy injusto.

-¡Ahh! ¡Eso fue muy agotador! Asuka-senpai es muy injusto ¿verdad?-

Mire a la chica de mi lado. A ella realmente le gusta dejar escapar las cosas. Sin embargo no creo que sea algo malo.

-Si, pero también es nuestra responsabilidad-

-Wow-

-¿Qué?-

-Tu me has hablado-

-Si. ¿Y qué tiene?-

-Ehehe. Nada, solo pensaba que me odias o algo así…-

-Bueno, no puedo decir que te equivocas en eso-

-¡¿Ehh?! Me estas lastimando Kousaka-san-

-Yo…-

-¿Hmm?-

No me gusta mucho hablar con esta chica. Es la razón por la que vine a esta escuela, con la esperanza de conocer personas que son todo lo contrario a ella. Pero parece que el destino nunca esta de lado. ¿Vino a esta escuela porque es popular? ¿Por qué el uniforme es lindo? ¿O es que ella esta persiguiendo a alguien? ¿Quizá su amor platónico?

No puedo pensar en una buena razón por la que ella haya venido a esta escuela. Incluso se unió a la banda. ¿Con que propósito? Se que esto no es asunto mío pero…

-Ah…-

-¿Kousaka-san-

La curiosidad mata pero aun así, quiero saber.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-

Puede que me lo haya preguntado cien veces.

-¿Huh?-

-¿Por qué viniste a esta escuela? ¿Por qué te uniste a la banda?

Dime, quedó saber tu razón. Su razón me puede desconcertar pero aun así quiero saberla. Que fue por las nacionales esta fuera de cuestión ¿verdad?-

-Pero que dices, es porque quiero llegar a las nacionales.

-…-

Si esto es un sueño, por favor papá, mamá despiértenme. Esta pesadilla podría matarme.

-¡¿EH?!-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Estas bromeando, verdad?

-¿Eh? No lo estoy, pero Kousaka-san ¿estas bien?-

¡EHHHH! ¿Esta chica habla enserio? No hay manera de que hable enserio. No, no. Ella simplemente esta bromeando.

-Oumae-san te estoy preguntando seriamente-

-Lo se, ¿crees que me estoy burlando de ti?-

-¡Si! Lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido en lo absoluto. ¿Por las nacionales? ¿Es enserio? En la competencia de la secundaria me preguntas te si enserio pensé podríamos llegar a las nacionales ¿Y estas diciendo que ahora podemos?-

Ese puede ser el argumento mas largo que le he dicho alguna vez a alguien.

-Oh eso, ¿Todavía lo recuerdas Kousaka-san?-

¿Qué demonios? Sabes, lo tome muy enserio. Ese fue un gran problema para mi. Terrible. La personalidad de ella es realmente terrible.

-Oumae-san-

Estoy empezando a impacientarme.

Tal vez consideres tocar en la banda como un pasatiempo, pero sabes, hay personas que se lo toman enserio. Es posible que no lo sepas, pero algunos de sus compañeros de banda planean perseguir la industria de la música. Su futuro esta ahí.

-Kousaka-san, no se lo que piensas de mi, pero al igual que tu, quiero llegar a las nacionales también. Siempre he querido que eso ocurra. ¿Alguna vez has visto que he flojeado en las practicas? Nunca, ¿verdad? Porque estabas demasiado concentrada en ti mismo.

Si, en realidad nunca preste atención a mis compañeros de banda. Era ingenua al pensar que si lo hacia lo mejor posible entonces todo estaría bien.

-En aquel entonces era consciente de que varios de nuestros compañeros de banda tocaban por diversión. Es por eso que nunca considere que llegáramos a las nacionales, e inclusive pensé que nos iba a ir mal en las regionales. Es por eso que te entiendo bien, es por eso que pensé que eras feliz por conseguir un oro faso, ehehe.

No puedo aceptar esas palabras. La odiaba mucho, hasta el punto de pensar en golpearla. ¿Pero he entendido todo mal? ¿Ella desea lo mismo que yo?

Oumae-san camino directo hacia mi. Realmente no se sus intenciones o lo que quiera hacer, pero no me puedo mover, me he encontrado cautivada por la visión de su rostro cada vez mas cerca del mío hasta que estuvimos a centímetros de distancia. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa hermosa.

-Kousaka-san, vamos a llegar a las Nacionales-

-D-de acuerdo-

En ese mismo momento capto mi interés. Siempre pensé que las personas son aburridas, es por eso que nunca trate de entenderlos, pero…

-¡Ahh hace mucho frío! Cuando llegue a casa me daré un baño caliente. ¡Vamos Kousaka-san-

Después de todo, esta chica es interesante.

* * *

Recuerden que esta historia no me pertenece, sino a "blackhairedgirls" crédito a el o ella. No se si es chica o chico .-.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto voy a actualizar mi historia, mas tardar el domingo :D

Bueno dejen sus comentarios o críticas, espero que se haya entendido mi traducción es la primera que hago de una lectura tan grande. Aunque admito que cambie JNA que otra palabra para que quedara mejor xD

Los dejó, visiten mi facebook!

Los quiere

Panda2501 🐼


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola ¿Qué tal todos? Yo acabo de llegar a la casa de mis tíos u.u con eso de las inundaciones ni pude llegar a mi casita u.u espero que ustedes si hayan llegado con bien a casita. Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo traducido.

Antes que nada agradezco a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su comentario y leer esta historia.

Se supone que lo revise y ya no hay errores, pero siempre se te puede ir uno que otro xD

Bueno alguien en los comentarios me dijo que si encontró varios errores, entre ellos las palabras "jugadores bombardino" les seré honesta, esas las deje ahí a propósito, no sabia como ponerlas, si alguien sabe cómo, por favor que me diga al principio pensé en ponerles tocadores de bombardino pero suena feo, al igual que eufonistas o bombardistas xD así que por eso lo deje así.

Bueno sin mas que decir por ahora…los dejo leer!

* * *

Capitulo 2

Es una tarde fría, las clases terminaron antes de lo habitual, algunos de los estudiantes ya se habían ido a casa, otros se quedaron en la escuela para pasar el rato o por las actividades del club. Yo soy una de esas personas de la última opción, asistir a clases es importante pero, esta parte del día es mi favorita. Apuesto a que es lo mismo para mis demás compañeros, porque lo que llamamos "después de clases" es lo que la mayoría de nosotros consideramos la "vida después de la escuela". Una vez que una persona se ha convertido en estudiante de preparatoria, es el comienzo de la etapa más emocionante de su vida llamada juventud. Pero definitivamente no es debido al nuevo plan de estudios u otros materiales de aprendizaje relacionados con la escuela preparatoria, al contrario, es debido a los asuntos después de clases.

 _-¡Oye! ¡Hey!, ¿quieres ir al karaoke?-, -¡Vamos a comprar a la tienda de discos después de clases!-_ , _-Tengo una cita con alguien-kun después de clases, ¡Estoy emocionada!-_ Esas son solo algunas de las muchas oraciones típicas que se escucha después de que la campana haya sonado, señalando el termino de clases. 80% son mujeres en mi clase, así que a menudo las escucho hablando de cosas que nunca he hecho en vida y probablemente nunca lo haré. Pero no soy un miembro de "vamos a casa", me uní a la banda porque es de lo más normal para mí, no me uní para experimental cosas. ¿Verdad? ¿Cierto?, bien me rindo, sin el club, tal vez yo sería de esas personas que su único destino después de clases es su casa.

Así que es algo bueno que tenga la banda, personas que tienen ojos ignorantes dirían que es un club aburrido, los cuales piensan que salir con amigos y salir con más amigos son las cosas divertidas de la vida. Oh, acabo de recordar que una chica de secundaria me llamo nerd. Nunca supe porque esa chica me odiaba tanto.

Abrí el caso que he estado sosteniendo por un tiempo, dentro había una trompeta color oro que mi padre me había regalado cuando todavía era un niño, pero a pesar de eso, no parece vieja mi trompeta, he estado cuidándola y atesorándola desde siempre. Me apegue demasiado a mi trompeta que creo yo que toco dos veces mejor que las otras trompetas.

Mire la nueva pieza " El Nuevo Mundo". Suerte, es mi favorita. Bendigo a Dvörak por componer esta obra maestra, me gusta mucho, sobre todo la parte de la nota 'larga'. La juego todo el tiempo. Lastima que el honor de tocar el solo de mi parte favorita se la dieron a un clarinete. Ni modo, tendré que tocarla mas tarde en el descanso para quitarme el sabor amargo.

¿Pero una pieza de Dvörak para nuestra primera practica juntos?...Estoy empezando amar a esta banda aun más.

Empezamos a con nuestro primer movimiento, es bueno, muy bueno. Esto si es un conjunto, a pesar que es nuestra primera practica juntos estamos cometiendo muy pocos errores. ¡Y es Dvörak por el amor de dios!

Mi vista vago por la sala de música para detenerse en una chica dos filas delante de mi. La mire atentamente, es como si mis ojos la estuvieran buscando inconsciente. Ella no esta tocando, simplemente sostiene su bombardino…oh cierto, en el primer compás no contiene bajos.

Al momento de empezar el segundo compás, empezó a tocar. Ella es buena. Esta es la primera vez que veo tocar a otra persona en vez de centrarme en mi mismo. Normalmente este compás solo tiene tubas pero como es práctica puede tocar sin problemas.

Así que ella estaba siendo honesta. Para que ella toque tan bien, es necesario que se entregue completamente a las prácticas. La he juzgado todo este tiempo, supongo que yo igual tengo una terrible personalidad.

Cuando terminamos la pieza, nuestro instructor nos dio un pequeño descanso.

-¡Hey, Kumiko! Vamos al karaoke terminando la practica-

Parece que Oumae-san y sus amigas están planeando pasar el rato después del club, ¿Pero ir al karaoke después de soplar durante horas en la practica? Están locas.

-Lo siento, estoy pensando ir directamente a casa terminando, ¿no tienes otros amigos con quien ir?-

Oumae-san parece que se dio cuenta de su falta de tacto.

-Eh..Ah, me refiero que fuimos ayer y hoy no estoy de humor de ir…quizá otros se te puedan unir-

Esta Intentando arreglar sus palabras anteriores eh.

-¿Ehh? Pero sabes que me mude hace poco aquí. Midori y tu son mis únicas amigas por ahora-

-Oh cierto. Pero eres una chica divertida Hazuki-chan, estoy segura que harás muchos amigos en el futuro-

-Ehehe, lo sé. Bueno si hoy no puedes mejor vamos mañana, ¡esto es lo que significa ser una chica de preparatoria Kumiko!-

Así que ser miembro de un club no significa que no pueda hacer ese tipo de cosas como adolescente que soy. Supongo que mi excusa anterior no tiene validez. Soy una solitaria, tal vez lo único bueno de esto es que no me importa en absoluto.

* * *

Compré algunos bocadillos y comencé a dirigirme hacia el techo. Voy a tocar la pieza de Dvörak cuando llegue. Abrí la puerta e inmediatamente me sentí decepcionada de que alguien ya estuviera ahí, pero la sensación desapareció justo después de oír la pieza. Oumae-san esta tocando el segundo compás del "New World Symphony", mi favorita. Sin decir nada me uní a ella y como era de esperar, dejo de tocar y me miro, luego sonrió y volvió a tocar de nuevo, pero ahora conmigo.

Noté algo acerca de ella. A diferencia de mi, que siempre miró al frente mientras toco. Ella tiene los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, sin preocuparse de la partitura.

Tocamos las notas correctas y con el tiempo correcto. Estamos tocando la misma pieza pero de manera diferente. Yo lo estoy haciendo con convicción, determinación y pasión, cuando toco quiero que el mundo vea lo serio que soy respecto a la música, quiero ser especial. Y ella, ella esta tocando de memoria.

Nunca fui buena tratando a otras personas ni mucho menos entenderlas, así que era todo lo que podía decir acerca de como tocaba. Pero eso fue suficiente para darme cuenta que las palabras no son necesarias y saber que ella tiene algo, lo cual es muy hermoso.

Solo tienes que escucharlo, solo tienes que verlo. No quiero que esto termine, estoy atraída por ella.

Pero por supuesto terminó. Fue realmente satisfactorio y al mismo tiempo estoy anhelando más.

-Justo ahora, te veías muy hermosa-

No fue mentira. Tampoco estoy intentando de ser amable, simplemente quiero que ella lo sepa.

-¿E-eh? Esperaba que dijeras algo sobre mi actuación…si fue buena o qué…-

-Lo acabo de hacer-

-Realmente eres alguien Kousaka-san- ella río, linda. Pero no entendí a que se refería.

Ella comenzó a abrir sus bocadillos, así que hice lo mismo. Compré pan de queso, siempre he anhelado el queso, cuando estoy agotada, es como mi curación. La chica a mi lado tiene pudin. Comimos en silencio hasta que lo rompió.

-Llegáremos a las nacionales Kousaka-san-

Eso mismo había dicho hace unas semanas atrás cuando fuimos a casa juntas. No me sorprende ya en lo absoluto, después de escuchar como toca, me hizo darme cuenta que ella tiene el mismo deseo que yo. Fui tan estúpida por evitar a esta chica.

-Si. Vamos a mostrar a todo el país lo serios que somos al tocar-

-Haha, eso suena muy tú, Kousaka-san-

-Es normal, si deseas algo, tienes que ser serio, el trabajo duro nunca traiciona-

No es suficiente establecer una meta para conseguir un sueño. Trabajar duro es la única manera de lograr lo que quieres.

-Bueno, en parte es eso, pero no es simplemente eso, ¿verdad?-

Ella sonrió e inclino la cabeza después de decir eso, es como si estuviera haciendo un gesto como si supiera a lo que se refería. Pero en serio no tengo ni idea. ¿El trabajo duro no es suficiente? Entonces, ¿será el talento? Pero el talento nunca es suficiente. Sin el trabajo duro el talento es inútil. Es como tener un comic en otro idioma y no entender ninguna palabra, no tendrías mas opción que observar las imágenes imaginando que esta pasando en la historia sin percatarnos que nuestra imaginación no tiene nada que ver con la historia original. Así que la única forma de entenderlo seria estudiar el idioma con trabajo duro, ¿cierto? Todo se reduce a trabajo duro.

Pero…¿Qué quería decir exactamente?

De repente recuerdo mi frase favorita.

" _Preguntar y ser un tonto por un minuto. No preguntar y ser un tonto toda la vida"_

Si, es cierto. La gente puede haber pensado que soy una mujer orgullosa, pero no tengo miedo en preguntar cuando estoy perdida.

-¿Qué quieres dec…-

-¡Esto es exactamente lo que necesito! ¡Este pudin es realmente delicioso!

Oumae-san parece muy feliz comiendo su pudin. Antes parecía tan seductora, pero ahora es como cualquier chica normal. Me encontré disfrutando también de este lado de ella.

Luego me señalo la cuchara -¿Quieres un poco Kousaka-san?-

Sin pensarlo, sostuve su muñeca y me acerque para comer el pudin.

-Demasiado dulce-

No obtuve una respuesta, así que la miré, ella apartó sus ojos de inmediato, pero creo que alcance a deslumbrar que su rostro esta cubierto de un rojo brillante antes de que me diera su espalda. Puedo ver sus orejas rosas ¿Por qué esta tan avergonzada?

-E-eso fue sorprendente Kousaka-san…-

-¿Qué?-

-P-pensé que usarías otra cuchara…sabes, e-eso fue un beso indirecto-

¿Eh? Así que entendí mal su gesto. Pensé que me estaba ofreciendo el pudin con su cuchara.

Ella empezó a murmurar algo -Podrías pensar que no hay problema porque las dos somos chicas. Pero sabes, no es lo mismo para mi…- hablo tan bajo que casi no la escuche.

-¿Qué dices?-

-¡N-nada!...¡Volvamos a la práctica Kousaka-san!-

Oumae-san también puede ser tan extraña.

* * *

-Aah, eso fue genial. Fue agotador pero eso no quita que la práctica haya sido divertida-

-Si, lo fue-

Oumae-san y yo estábamos sentadas en un banco de la estación, esperando a que llegue nuestro tren. Normalmente la estación suele estar llenar, pero hoy solo hay pocas personas, y la mayoría son estudiantes como nosotras.

El ambiente era casi tranquilo, las tres chicas detrás de nosotras son muy ruidosas.

-Sayaka-chan, esa bolsa es muy linda ¿De donde la sacaste?-

-Mi novio me la regalo, tengo mucha suerte de tenerlo, ¡es muy dulce!-

-¡Oh, que dulce!- dijeron las otras dos chicas al unísono.

-Ah, yo también quiero un novio…-

-Tendrás uno con el tiempo Mii-chan-

-¡Hey chicas! ¡Hay que comprar colgantes de juego para nuestros celulares mañana!-

-¡Suena bien para mi!-

-Si, ahahaha-

La conversación continuo sin sentido desde atrás, mientras Oumae-san y yo nos sentábamos en silencio. Realmente no entiendo a las chicas de preparatoria, ¿es tan fascinante tener novio? Pero anteriormente vi a mi compañera de clase llorando debido a que su novio la engaño, y ella estaba feliz antes de que tenia novio. Siempre ella y sus amigas hablaban fuerte, como si quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara de que tenia novio. Recuerdo que esa chica tenia buenas calificaciones, pero escuche que había salido mal en la ultima evaluación, así que supongo que enamorase no siempre es bueno.

¿Y que hay de comprarse los mismos colgantes para celular? Realmente odiaría si alguien que conozco este usando el mismo que yo, o por lo menos que se parezca al colgante que este usando, pero estas chicas están comprando todo igual a propósito. Esto es demasiado patético para mi.

-¡Me voy chicas, nos vemos mañana!-

-¡Adiós Sayaka-chan! Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?-

Una vez que la chica Sayaka estaba fuera de la vista de sus amigas, ellas comenzaron a hablar.

-¡Dios! ¡En verdad ella me molesta!-

-¡Es como si nos estuviera presumiendo de que tiene novio o algo así!-

-¡Si, que puta!-

¿Qué demonios?... ¿Qué diablos?

Oumae-san dejo salir un pequeño "waaa", parece que también escucho todo. Nuestro tren llegó, así que no escuchamos las otras cosas horribles que esas dos están diciendo de su supuesta _amiga_. Estoy muy contenta, después de todo no quiero escucharlo.

Las dos caminamos en silencio después de que nuestro tren llego a la estación. Normalmente Oumae-san siempre esta hablando, sin embargo la mayoría de lo que habla es absurdo.

-Esas chicas…son unas perras, ¿verdad?-

Le dije esas palabras a Oumae-san sin importar que esas palabras se las dijera una mujer y ni siquiera alguien como yo.

Me miro asintiendo y luego ella…se empezó a reír muy fuerte.

¿Qué?...¿qué?... No esperaba que ella se riera de esto.

-Hahahaha no, lo siento, no es nada, hahahaha…simplemente no esperaba escuchar algo así viniendo de ti Kousaka-san-

Bueno, puede que haya escogido las palabras equivocadas, pero lo que dije es a lo que me refiero.

-Pero, estoy de acuerdo contigo-

-¿Lo estás?-

-Si, lo estoy-

-¿Así que admites que tienes una terrible personalidad?-

-Bueno si, no puedo evitarlo, siempre digo lo que tengo en mente, pero también intento de pensar antes de hablar, sabes que lo estoy intentando-

-Y no estas haciendo un buen trabajo, pero yo también soy una para hablar, nunca trato de entender a los demás y los juzgo de inmediato-

No pude evitar sonreír un poco. Las dos acabamos de admitir que somos unas perras.

-Pero no somos como esas chicas de la estación. Si somos honestas, somos a veces desconsideradas pero no nos estamos mitiendo a nosotras mismas. Podemos tener personalidades terribles, pero no somos falsas, aunque de todos modos también es malo-

Eso realmente tiene sentido. Allí va ella de nuevo, siempre diciendo las palabras correctas. Yo creo que no me importaría tener una amiga como ella. Estar con ella es realmente divertido que estar sola, tocar con ella es más divertido que tocar sola. Lo admito, estoy disfrutando la compañía de alguien.

-Mi casa esta por ese camino, así que aquí voy a decir adiós. ¡Nos vemos mañana Reina!-

Eso me agarro desprevenida. Me sonroje, es la primera vez que alguien de la escuela me llama por mi nombre de pila. Baje la cabeza, soy demasiado tímida para mostrar mi rostro ruborizado.

Con la cabeza todavía mirando al suelo conteste -Si, te veo mañana Kumiko-

¡Aaaaaaaaaaah, esto es tan embarazoso!

* * *

Como siempre gracias por leer el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios, acepto criticas, sugerencias, felicitación, amenazas, etc. Aunque no lo crean me animan a continuar :D

Subiré el próxima capitulo el jueves ósea que mas al rato por la noche.

Hasta la próxima, visiten mi face!

Panda2501 🐼


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Hola! Me tarde mas de lo que pensaba en subir este capitulo, pero aquí esta :3

Le agradezco a la persona por darme la palabra que buscaba "intérpretes" no se me había ocurrido. Aun me falta mucho por aprender.

Bueno, gracias a las personas que han dejado sus comentarios, y también a las personas anónimas que siguen esta historia. Aunque no lo crean me animan mucho a escribir y aprendo sobre ustedes :3

Disculpen mis errores, se que tengo algunas faltas de ortografía, como los acentos.

Sin mas que decir por el momento…los dejo leer :D

* * *

El viento soplo desde el este, de pronto sentí un escalofrío. Sin embargo, la sensación se siente genial. Actualmente estoy descansando después de haber practicado horas, me sentía muy caliente, por lo que rápidamente salí del salón de música para dirigirme a mi habitual lugar de descanso, la azotea.

El mes de mayo esta por terminar, es por eso que hace calor. Pero ahora, el viento es demasiado fuerte y proviene del este, lo cual es bastante raro. Hay un viejo dicho que dice _"Cuando el viento esta al este, no es bueno para el hombre ni la bestia"_ Ya sea en Inglaterra, Europa o aquí, si el viento sopla en dirección al este, es que habrá tiempos difíciles. Sin embargo no tiene sentido, el verano esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

El clima es como la música, imprevisible, impredecible. Durante la temporada supuestamente de calor, el viento es frío y helado. Durante una actuación supuestamente apasionada, la música esta llena de sentimientos angustiosos, desagradables y resentimientos. Como un viento frío y amargo.

Este viento proveniente del este, me recordó a mi ultimo recital de piano, hace mas de una década. Una niña tan pequeña delante de un enorme piano, interpretando las doce variaciones de Mozart en Do mayor, la pieza en solitario del legendario pianista de la canción folkrorica francesa "¡Ah! Vous Dirai-je, Maman" Hubo algunos errores pero para una niña de seis años el rendimiento fue magnífico. La gente me elogiaba, decían que era una prodigio y definitivamente iba ser famosa en el futuro. Pero la verdad era que, estaba molesta todo el tiempo en que ejecute la pieza, desde la primera nota hasta la última, todo lo que pensaba era "¡solo quiero que esto termine!" Incluso con las alabanzas y sus buenas palabras, el sentimiento de amargura dentro de mi, nunca desapareció. Ese fue mi ultimo recital de piano.

Solía amar el piano y la trompeta por igual, no tenia amigos en la banda, pero tenia una amiga que tocaba piano conmigo. Ella tuvo un momento difícil en la ejecución en una practica, pero sabia que no se iba a rendir, las dos hemos trabajado duro es por eso que le intente ayudar para mejorar.

 _-Nunca entenderás mis sentimientos Reina-chan- me dijo mi compañera de piano mientras sollozaba. Estamos planeando tener un dúo de piano en el próximo recital de Liszt. Hemos practicado por meses, ella tiene complicaciones en una parte pero yo creo en ella. Se que vamos a hacer feliz al público si trabajamos duro. Siempre la animo cuando una parte se le dificulta pero es la primera vez que la veo llorando._

 _-¿Por qué dices eso?- No me puedo creer que ella este renunciando. Aun hay tiempo, hemos trabajado duro para llegar hasta aquí._

 _-Sigues diciendo que me esfuerce pero…¡no tengo un piano en casa como tú!- ella salió corriendo después de decir eso. ¿Me esta culpando? ¿La presione demasiado? Estoy muy molesta, ella era mi única amiga y me ha abandonado. Quiero culparla por hacerme sentir así, triste. Pero no entiendo por qué no puedo._

 _Le pedí a nuestro maestro de música que cambiara nuestra pieza a la variante de doce en sol de Mozart, también le dije que lo haría sola. Lo que dije le hizo muy feliz lo cual me sorprendió mucho._

 _-Estoy muy contento Reina-chan, tu amiga es buena, pero aun le falta por mejorar. Tienes que tener el mejor rendimiento, así que me alegro de que hayas escogido tocar en solitario- estaba muy enojada, lo odiaba por decir eso. Mi amiga se estaba esforzando mucho, se que ella renuncio al final, pero escuchar eso de otras personas no me hace nada feliz. ¿Por qué me siento así?_

Después de ese recital en la escuela, decidí dejar de tocar el piano y comencé a concentrarme en la banda sinfónica. Hizo que mi profesor de música se pusiera triste pero no me importo. Mi habilidad social es muy pobre, lo cual el piano es perfecto para mi. Pero aun así decidí enfocarme en la banda, a pesar de que tenga que aguantar a mis compañeros groseros y crueles de clase superior.

Bueno, tal vez por dentro… ¿estoy esperando llevarme bien con la gente?... Haha, si claro.

-Reina, ¿estas bien?- Oh, es cierto, estoy con alguien. Kumiko me esta mirando con preocupación.

-Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?- ¿Es bastante obvio que estoy recordando algo desagradable?

-Bueno…pensé que estabas triste. Si estas preocupada por algo, no dudes en compartirlo conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?- No puedo creer que alguien se preocupe por mi. Hace un momento estaba pensando que nunca me llevaría bien con otras personas, pero ahora estoy aquí pasando el tiempo con una amiga en el descanso.

-No, estoy bien- ¿Pero esto esta realmente bien? Decidí pasar el tiempo con ella porque es interesante pero…¿Y si me apego demasiado a ella? ¿Me hará renunciar a la trompeta también?... No, no hay manera, nunca dejare que eso suceda, entonces…¿debo de dejar de ser su amiga? La idea me asusto.

-¿Mhmm?- Me esta dado una mirada un poco divertida, me hizo reír un poco.

-Acabo de recordar un recital de piano- Le dije la mitad de la verdad.

-¡Ah!, ¿te refieres al que va a ver en el Teatro ABZ?- Kumiko me preguntó…¡¿Ella lo sabe?!

-Me sorprende que lo sepas, ¿también tocas el piano?- Realmente me sorprendió. Ah, eso me recuerda…todavía tengo boletos para ese recital de piano...

-No, pero yo también soy músico y es un mundo pequeño- Kumiko se acostó, sin preocuparse por el suelo sucio. Ella puso sus manos bajo su cabeza, luego cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía, parece que esta disfrutando el viento frío. Me acosté junto a ella e hice lo mismo. Se siente tan bien. Oh, viento del este, puede ser algo malo pero no te vayas aún.

-Kumiko- la llame aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Si?- suena un poco adormilada…sabes, aun tenemos practica después, no te pongas demasiado cómoda.

-¿Quieres ir a ese recital de piano conmigo?- Ha pasado tanto tiempo que he visto uno. Siento que quiero oír el piano en este momento, con ella a mi lado, una pieza romántica podría encajar bien.

-¡¿EH?!-

* * *

El Teatro ABZ o el Salón ABZ es la sala de conciertos mas prestigiosa de la ciudad, tanto para la música clásica como la música moderna. Cuenta con mas de 3,000 asientos repartidos entre sus tres secciones. Hoy, cerca de 10 conocidos pianistas de Europa se presentaran aquí.

-Kousaka Reina-san, ¿Quién demonios eres tu?- Kumiko me pregunto después de sentarnos en nuestros respectivos asientos. Siempre me preguntas las cosas mas raras. No le respondí, solo le di una mirada diciendo "¿De qué diablos estas hablando?"

-Quiero decir, tienes boletos para un evento tan grande y eso ya es bastante sorprendente, pero…¿para asientos premium? ¿dónde los conseguiste?- Kumiko se ve tan confundida y sorprendida, y no la culpo, después de todo, yo casualmente le pedí que me acompañara a ese recital, después de eso, le dije la hora y el lugar para reunirnos.

Estamos sentadas en los asientos premium, el asiento mas caro de esta sala de conciertos. Dejando de lado el alto precio, los asiento también son limitados, generalmente se agotan en un día. Una simple estudiante de secundaria como yo nunca se podría permitir estos boletos.

-Mi padre me los dio hace un mes- No puedo creer que mi padre me haya comprado dos boletos. El estaba tan contento que iba a ir al recital con una amiga que casi lloraba. Gracias a eso descubrí de que mis padres sabían que no tenia amigos. Eso me molesto un poco.

Para que mentir, estoy muy contenta de que tengamos los mejores asientos, tenemos la mejor vista de los recitales. Finalmente comenzó, la primera pieza es la Balada de Chopin No. 1 en sol menor. No me sorprendió es la pieza mas popular de Chopin. Es tan hermoso, casi puedo sentir el amor que tenia por Viena, la hermosa ciudad. El pianista de 23 años toco con sentimientos y sencillez.

El siguiente pianista toco el Preludio de Rachmaninoff en sol menor, Op. 23 No. 5, recuerdo como me gustaba interpretarla, es hermosa pero tiene demasiadas notas, como se esperaba de este compositor. Personalmente sus piezas son las mas difíciles de tocar, sin embargo el pianista esta haciendo un gran trabajo. He puesto mis dedos en el apoya-brazos del asiento, quiero tocarlo.

Después de que el cuarto pianista termino la pieza, un hombre anunció que habrá un receso de 30 minutos.

-Reina, ¿sabes tocar el piano?- mire la fuente de la voz.

-¿Cómo supiste?-

-Bueno, me has traído aquí, y además…- de repente tomo mi mano y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos mientras me sonreía ampliamente -Vi tocar a estos pequeños dedos antes-

Me hizo sonreír el gesto lindo de parte de ella. Entrelace nuestros dedos -Si, acostumbraba a tocar el piano-

-¿Acostumbrabas?- ella capto inmediatamente mis palabras. -¿Por qué te detuviste? Eres la gran Kousaka Reina, apuesto a que puedes superar a todos estos músicos-

Me sonroje. La gente siempre me elogia por lo que ya me acostumbre, pero escucharlo de una amiga me dio un sentimiento diferente. Se siente cálido, es embarazoso pero es una buena sensación. -Solo me estas sobrevalorando…- conteste tropezando con mis palabras. Baje la cabeza, siento que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se esta precipitando en mi cara. ¡Maldita sea, esta no soy yo!

-Haha que linda, pero estoy siendo honesta, ¿sabes?- Movió su rostro mas cerca, tratando de encontrar mi mirada. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, ella esta usando una sonrisa presumida y yo inmediatamente desvío la mirada. La sala tiene aire acondicionado pero tengo mucho calor.

-Bueno, soy yo después de todo- para ocultar mi vergüenza decidí presumir. Kumiko se río de mi, ella esta disfrutando bastante la situación.

-Pero es una lastima, quiero verte tocar- dijo ella, burlándose de mi.

-Entonces, tocaré para ti, ¿qué pieza quieres que toque?- comencé a ponerme mas seria, si me pongo mas nerviosa ella seguirá burlándose de mi. Además, no es como si hubiera dejado de tocar el piano totalmente.

-Si eres tu Reina, cualquier pieza sonará hermosa. Confía en mi- si ella aun sigue bromeando conmigo o no, absolutamente no lo se.

-Entonces tocaré algo del…-

-Romanticismo- Kumiko me cortó.

-Dijiste primero que tocará lo que yo quisiera y ahora estas exigiendo. Además algo de la época romántica, hehe tan linda- le sonreí, ahora ella es la que esta nerviosa, sin embargo no tuvo que interrumpirme, yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Miré nuestras manos, nuestros dedos aun están entrelazados. Cuando Kumiko se dio cuenta se alejo inmediatamente -Oh, eh… lo siento- dijo ella torpemente.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no me importaba, pero alguien entro en la sala indicando la continuación del recital.

* * *

Kumiko esta actuando de manera extraña, durante y después del recital ella casi no ha hablado.

Normalmente siempre esta de hiperactiva o esta hablando de cosas tontas, pero ahora esta callada, ¿estará cansada? Entonces si es así, no debería haber aceptado tomar un café conmigo, o tal vez…¿quiere que yo empiece la conversación? Eso es…eso es, demasiado para mi…

Tomé un sorbo de mi café negro para detener mi tren de pensamientos. Soy socialmente torpe, tal vez esta cansada de ello. Miré por la ventana, la hermosa vista me ayuda a calmarme un poco. Estamos en el segundo nivel de una cafetería, donde estamos completamente solas.

-Reina- ella finamente habló.

-¿Si?- le sonreí. Soy muy mala en este tipo de cosas pero pensé que así aliviaría el estado de animo.

-Haha, café negro, tan parecido a ti- genial ella ha vuelto a la normalidad -De todos modos, no me respondiste mi pregunta ¿Por qué dejaste de tocar el piano?-

-¿Eh? ¿Aun quiere ella hablar de eso? Tal vez se dio cuenta que veía el recital con mucho entusiasmo, entonces… ¿vio a través de mi? Como era de espera de esta chica, bueno es lo que la hace ella -No me gusta… no me gusta tocar sola-

Ella parecía estupefacta. Después de todo, yo, la persona que odia asociarse con la gente, simplemente dice que no le gusta tocar sola.

-Extraño, ¿no?... Mi último recital es uno de mis peores recuerdos, no porque haya tocado mal, pero… me sentí tan sola mientras tocaba. Se supone que me debo de sentir feliz cuando toco, no lo contrario- no me importa si ella me cree o no, solo dije lo que siento.

-Ese puede ser el caso en ese entonces, pero parecía muy feliz antes, nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo-

Su preocupación me hizo feliz, pero realmente no es lo que deseo en este momento. Estoy contenta con mi vida, con la banda, con mi trompeta. Ella tiene razón, me encanta tocar el piano, aun tengo uno en casa, puedo tocarlo cuando yo quiera. Pero deje de participar en competencias y en recitales, porque decidí concentrarme en la trompeta.

-Si estas diciendo que debería participar en una competición de piano o algo así… no quiero, pero enserio gracias- Dije mientras me reía, tratando de mostrar que es lo que quiero en absoluto -Pero tienes razón, me encanta tocar el piano así que cuando llegué a casa lo tocaré-

-¿Estás segura? ¿Estás bien con eso?- ella me pregunto, todavía con su mirada de preocupación.

Le mostré mi sonrisa mas genuina -Si, disfruto más tocando la trompeta-

Su rostro finalmente se convirtió en una sonrisa -Me alegro, tienes la tromp…-

La interrumpí -Y puedo tocar contigo, así que mato dos pájaros de un tiro- le mostré mi mas dulce sonrisa esta vez.

El rostro de Kumiko se volvió rojo. Ella es tan linda, que me hace querer molestarla más. A pesar de estar toda roja, ella no hace ninguna señal para ocultarlo. Ella me esta mirando directamente, sin embargo no puedo decir lo que esta pensando, pero la mirada de sus ojos es como si estuviera anhelando algo o a alguien.

Los minutos han pasado, pero ella no ha dicho nada, solo nos estamos mirando. Luego se acercó mas a mi sin apartar su mirada.

Así que es eso, eh…no apartaré mis ojos, no hay manera de que pueda perder.

Pensé que estaba jugando hasta que cerró sus ojos y presionó ligeramente sus labios con los míos. Al instante mi mente se volvió negra. Con los ojos aun abiertos, apreté el agarre de mi café negro, sin importarme lo caliente que estaba, me siento mas caliente yo por dentro. Mi corazón esta latiendo como loco, esto es la primera vez que siento algo como esto… ¿Por qué mis primeras veces siempre es con ella? Ella me acerco más y profundizo el beso. Nos quedamos así por un tiempo hasta que ella separó sus labios de los míos. Nuestras caras están todavía cerca, quizá a una pulgada de distancia.

-¿C-crees qué esto esta mal?- me pregunto con voz baja y jadeante.

-Sí- respondí honestamente, después de todo no estamos saliendo, solo somos amigas. Lo que acabamos de hacer esta mal.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- su voy sonaba herida. Ella me miró, sus ojos pidiendo comprensión.

-N-no- fue una respuesta honesta. Ella sonrió y acercó su rostro nuevamente besándome suavemente.

Sus labios son muy suaves, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar. Esta sensación es abrumadora.

Se siente muy bien, fue emocionante y agradable... Pero de eso se trata, ¿no?

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, recuerden que esta historia es de otro autor, yo solo me dedicó a traducirla. Así que si saben una que otra palabra en inglés seria genial que dejaran un pequeño cometario a la historia original :3

Acepto criticas, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte, recomendaciones, me ayudan mucho a seguir.

Espero poder subir el próximo capitulo en la semana que viene.

Bueno yo aquí me despido. Nos vemos! :D

Visiten mi facebook!

Panda2501 🐼


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva actualización, lo tengo desde hace mucho la traducción pero no la he podido subir, ando en exámenes y me metí a un concurso de manga xD

Gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia y dejan sus comentarios.

Bueno sin mas que decir por el momento…nos vemos mas abajo :D

* * *

Capitulo 4

-¿Kumiko?- dije su nombre una vez más. Las vacaciones de verano comenzaron hace unos días, estamos practicando en el monte Daikichi por la brisa fresca y no hablar de que estamos encima de una montaña donde podemos tocar lo mas fuerte que podamos. Pero parece que la chica a mi lado esta en las nubes, no esta concentrada en lo absoluto. Finalmente me miró, desconcertada -Es tu turno-

-¿Eh?, Ah, bien, lo siento- ella comenzó a tocar su parte de la pieza que estamos interpretando. La competencia esta cerca, no es bueno si ella está así. Es hora de que toque mi parte pero no me moví, quiero ver su reacción ante esto, pero por supuesto, ella ni se dio cuenta.

-Kumiko, ¿Qué pasa contigo?- le pregunte un poco molesta. Ella agacho la mirada, sintiéndose culpable, parece que se dio cuenta del disgusto de mi voz.

Tiempo después levanto su cabeza, su mirada mostraba determinación en ese momento -Volvamos a empezar desde el principio-

Me sentí un poco culpable por la forma en que logre que se concentrara. Deje mi instrumento a un lado y le dedique una sonrisa. -Lo siento por enojarme. No te ves muy bien, ¿estas bien?- lo hice, espero que no le haya dado miedo, soy muy consciente que mi voz y mi expresión por defecto son algo desagradables para la mayoría de la gente, así que al menos quiero que las personas que se encuentran cerca de mi, se sientan relajados cuando están conmigo.

Kumiko pareció sorprendida por un momento, pero se calmo casí inmediatamente. Ella puso su bombardino boca abajo, cerro su partitura y la puso sobre su regazo, se quedo observándolo, así que no puedo ver completamente su rostro. Mas sus pestañas son visibles para mi, son hermosas, no, hermosas no es la palabra correcta, o mas bien no es suficiente para describirlas, son demasiado atractivas. Su cabello esta atado a una cola de caballo, algunos mechones de pelo sueltos están metidos detrás de sus orejas, haciendo que su cabello se vea un poco desordenado, sin embargo eso le duplica su carisma. La media sonrisa que tiene es ambigua, y esos labios…esos labios son tan atractivos como siempre.

Lentamente levanto su rostro, haciendo que me estremezca un poco. Su cara esta roja y su sonrisa se ha ido, pareciera como si quisiera decir algo. Pasaron unos segundos y finalmente dijo lo que quería decir.

-E-es tu culpa Reina- empezó, sin mirarme los ojos. ¿Mi culpa? Ah, así que esto es por lo que paso esa noche. Ahora que el tema se ha abierto, mi sangre se precipitó al instante en mi cara.

Continuó -Estaba segura de que me ibas a evitar, estar disgustada conmigo o algo- agacho nuevamente la mirada, impidiéndome ver su expresión -Pero actuaste normal al día siguiente-

Unas semanas han pasado desde esa noche, donde Kumiko y yo compartimos unos besos después de ver un concierto de piano. Todavía recuerdo cada detalle, cada palabra que nos dijimos una a la otra _"¿Piensas qué esto esta mal?"_ en ese momento me la arregle para darle una respuesta lógica. Así es, soy consciente de que esta mal en todos los aspectos. Somos sólo amigas, no una pareja. Pero su siguiente pregunta _"¿Quieres que me detenga?"_ ¿Por qué rayos respondí "no"? ¿Acaso soy una pervertida? ¿Fue mi curiosidad? Pero de una cosa si estoy segura, no mentí. Dije lo que quería decir esa noche, lo cual lo hizo mas confuso para mi.

-Tienes razón, es mi culpa. Lo siento.- Me disculpe, después de todo fui yo la que empezó este ambiente extraño. Empecé a bromear que ella me había besado para evitar el tema de mi infancia triste –Establecí ese día un ambiente extraño hablando de mi infancia en donde lo cual tuviste que llegar tan lejos para deshacerlo- Yo estaba totalmente desconcertada sobre la razón del porqué me beso, ella dio ese paso y estoy muy segura que no fue por diversión. Bueno puedo pensar en una razón pero no quiero dar conclusiones, aun no. ( _Espero que lo hayan entendido, la versión en ingles esta algo confusa aquí u.u)_

-¿Eh?- Kumiko me miro con el seño fruncido. Parece que lo que dije no tiene sentido para ella.

-Mira, eres mi amiga. Mi única amiga, no voy a caer tan bajo en evitarte y tampoco me sentiré disgustada contigo por lo que paso esa noche- sostuve su mano -yo no estoy jugando a ser amigas, yo no hago ese tipo de cosas. Cuando decido formar un lazo con alguien, va a ser tan fuerte como una cadena. Así que no vuelvas a pensar así de nuevo-

Kumiko me miro aturdida, no dijo ni una palabra por un tiempo. Bajo la cabeza nuevamente, pero después recuperó su compostura, ella me miro con una sonrisa traviesa. -Bueno, veré como salen las cosas por ahora. Después de todo, llegue muy lejos-

Sus palabras son ambiguas, confusas y quizá engañosas, pero tengo la sensación de que entendí que es lo que quería decir. Esa sonrisa traviesa con la intensa mirada de sus ojos, mas el contenido de sus palabras. No tienes que ser un genio para entender algo tan simple, ¿debo preguntarle?, pero seguramente conduciría a una atmósfera muy incomoda, la pondría en un gran aprieto y a mi también… Estoy casi segura que ella siente algo por mi, ¿pero que hay de mí?, ¿qué pasa con mis sentimientos?

Me quedé mirando a la chica frente a mi. ¿Me gusta ella? ¿O no?... No se que sentir.

Kumiko de repente dejo escarpar una pequeña risa -¿Qué pasa con esa mirada?, eres tan difícil de leer Reina- ella comenzó a guardar su bombardino en el caso -El sol se esta escondiendo, dejémoslo por hoy. Te prometo que mañana volveremos a tocar la pieza-

-Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres- lo que acaba de decir no solo se referiría a irnos a casa, sino que ella no quiere hablar de sus sentimientos y estoy verdaderamente bien con eso.

* * *

El camino de vuelta a casa parece muy corto cuando vas con alguien. Solía practicar en el monte Daikichi antes de hacerme amiga de Kumiko. Ese monte es un lugar especial para mi, no solo me gustar ir a practicar ahí, sino que también voy cuando estoy molesta. No se si es porque no me gusta hablar mis problemas con la gente, pero desarrolle un gusto por gritar cuando no puedo contener mi rabia por mas tiempo.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera, ya marca las 17:30. Cenamos a las 18:00, así que debo darme prisa.

-¿Kousaka?- Kumiko y yo dejamos de caminar después de escuchar alguien desde atrás.

-Senpai, buenas tardes- Es mi senpai de la sección de trompetas.

-¿Caminado a casa?, todavía es temprano para ir, deberían venir con nosotras, ¡vamos a ir al karaoke!- Kasano-senpai dijo, tomando mi mano y agarrando el hombro de Kumiko.

No me gusta la forma en que me trata con tanta familiaridad, o a Kumiko. Y, ¿karaoke a esta hora? -Senpai, me disculpo, pero tengo que llegar a casa a las seis-

-¡Oh, vamos!, ¡No seas…-

-Y yo prefiero practicar en vez de hacer cosas sin sentido. Gracias por la invitación, me retiraré ahora- tome la mano de Kumiko y jale mas cerca de mi -Vamos Kumiko-

" _Que perra, haciéndonos ver como unas vagas" "Que manera de matar el estado de animo" "Actuando tan superior solo porque puede tocar muy bien"_

Lo mismo de siempre.

Seguí caminando, arrastrando a Kumiko conmigo. No me importa lo que otros dicen de mi. Apuesto a que Kumiko sabe como me ven los demás, no quería que escuchara ese tipo de cosas. Dicen que los que tocan la trompeta son unos arrogantes y la gente me ve como el mejor ejemplo de ello. Escucharlo de un interprete de trompeta no es nada del otro mundo, y no creo que sea una asesina de los estados de animo, simplemente las actividades que hacen los adolescentes se me hacen aburridas como el infierno, ¿es un malo pensar así?

Kumiko de repente dejo de caminar. Me volví hacia ella y sonreí -¿Qué?, ¿estas de acuerdo con ellos?-

Kumiko respondió a mi pregunta con otra pregunta -¿Por qué hiciste eso Reina?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?, acabo de decir la verdad, tengo que volver a casa a las seis-

-Sin embargo, no tenias que ser tan grosera, esas chicas son de tu sección y son nuestras senpais- Ella me esta regañando con claridad. Aparte los ojos, aceptando la derrota.

-Bueno, admito que la forma en que lo dije no fue correcto. Es un mal habito mío, ¿pero no practicar es mas importante?- Todavía estoy en lo correcto en esa parte, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, la practica es importante, pero…- Ella jugaba con su cabello mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas que decir. Ah, esta conversación me recordó a lo que no fui capaz de preguntar cuando estábamos en la azotea.

Ahora dime, ¿Qué cosa es mas importante, además de trabajar duro? -¿No crees que la construcción de un fuerte lazo con nuestros demás compañeros es mas importante que la práctica?-

Levante una ceja. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué tengo que ser amiga de otras personas para solo llegar a mi meta?, si todos tocamos bien, ¿no el resultado va a hacer lo mismo? De hecho, creo que las emociones humanas pueden considerarse un obstáculo, lo sé porque lo he experimentado. Sin embargo me quede sin palabras, no le respondí.

-¿No te parece?- Ella me esta mirando directo a los ojos, no me va a dejar evitar el tema o jugar una broma.

Bien, entonces voy a decir lo que tengo en mente. -No quiero salir con las personas que no me interesan. Creo que es estúpido hacer cosas que no te gustan solo porque los demás consideran "cosas normales por hacer". No quiero ser alguien de la multitud- deje mi caso de trompeta y camine tres pasos lejos de Kumiko. Sostuve mi propia mano y luego la mire. Al verla mirándome sin habla, mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa -No me mires así. Se que lo entiendes.-

Kumiko río ligeramente -Realmente eres alguien Reina-

-Quiero ser especial Kumiko- me dije con convicción. Ella sonrió al oírlo, otras personas probablemente se rieron de esa declaración infantil, pero como era de esperar, ella es diferente, ella me mira con ojos llenos de compresión.

Nunca quise poner mi deseo en palabras, porque las palabras pueden ser malinterpretadas fácilmente. Las personas que piensan que son superiores solo se van a burlar de mi, pensando que soy solo una niña. Las inferiores se van a tomar mis palabras con jactancia, que solo lo digo porque soy arrogante. Pero Kumiko es diferente, yo creo que similar a mi.

Tiene una terrible personalidad, mas siempre es fiel a si misma, determinada a llegar a las Nacionales, es traviesa pero puede ser seria. Siento que me veo en ella o algo así, por eso, incluso con mis suposiciones erróneas sobre ella al principio, se las arreglo para atraerme de inmediato.

Estoy muy contenta de que ella se haya convertido mi amiga. Es mas divertido cuando estamos juntas. Yo se que ella siente lo mismo por lo que todo será mucho mas agradable a partir de ahora…o así lo pensé.

* * *

-¡Reina, me gustas!-

Ah, claro, ella esta enamorada de mi. Estaba demasiada centrada en nuestros puntos de vista, creencias, similitudes y otras cosas que olvide ese punto. Casi un mes ha pasado desde que se me paso por la cabeza la idea de su gusto por mi. Pensé que ella no quería hablar de esto y en su lugar quería centrarse en las prácticas de verano, pero supongo que no es el caso. Por eso es que ella me llamo aquí, debí haberlo sabido.

-Y-yo puedo haber hecho las cosas fuera de orden… pe-pero lo quiero dejarlo en claro- esta tartamudeando y son movimientos son nerviosos -Me gustas… desde hace mucho tiempo- término de decir finalmente ella, oh Kumiko.

-Si, ya me lo imaginaba- le sonreí, tratando de hacer que se sienta mas relajada. Pero no sirvió de nada, ella me miro con incredulidad.

-¿Tu l-lo sabias?, ¿en serio?, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?- Kumiko me lanzo múltiples preguntas, escuche un poco su voz ofendida pero por el momento lo ignore.

-No quiero decir algo que no estoy completamente segura- Y honestamente pensé que era mejor estar equivocada.

Kumiko se sonrojo, se sonrojo tanto que me empecé a poner nervioso también. Estamos en una conversación incomoda, sin embargo no le puedo echar la culpa, hemos estado saliendo juntas por varias semanas, sin saber que a ella le estoy empezando a gustar. El silencio me esta matando, no se que decir, normalmente Kumiko es la que maneja el estado de ánimo pero en su lugar lo esta poniendo mas difícil.

Debo decir algo, pero… ¿qué?

-Reina…- ¡Hablo ella! ¡Estoy tan contenta! O eso creía yo, pero sus siguientes palabras me pusieron en un aprieto -me gustaría saber tu respuesta, ¿como te sientes?-

Estoy en apuros. No he tenido tiempo de pensar adecuadamente acerca de esto, y honestamente no puedo pensar con claridad en este momento. Ella es importante para mi, eso lo sé; ella es especial para mi, eso es un hecho. Pero ¿qué es el amor? ¡No lo se! Esto es realmente nuevo para mi. Apreté mi puño, ¿cómo puedo saber como me siento por ella?

Dicen que el amor no es algo que se busca, se siente. Cuando lo sientes, sabrás de inmediato. ¿Es esto?, ¿he encontrado la respuesta? Cerré los ojos y trate de recordar los días que he pasado con Kumiko. Disfrute cada momento que pase con ella. Caminar a casa juntas, tocar juntas, nuestras burlas.

Y luego el beso apareció en mi mente. El beso que compartimos después de que le prometí que tocaría una pieza romántica para ella. ¿Cómo me sentí en aquel momento? ¿Siquiera sentí algo?

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me quede mirando a la chica frente a mi. Ella pareció sorprendida por un momento, ella me dirigió una sonrisa tierna, me siento de repente con ganas de llorar. Lastimarla es lo ultimo que quería ¿por qué le gusto de todos modos? Todavía no lo entiendo. Hace unas semanas estaba pensando acerca de como todo iba a ser mas divertido, pero ahora todo se esta derrumbando. No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, ¿debería reconsiderarlo? Pero…pero no hay nada que reconsiderar. Los sentimientos no mienten.

Me mordí el labio inferior, hable en voz muy poco audible. -¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-

Ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, después desvío su mirada. Ella sonrió un poco, mas esa sonrisa no llego a los ojos. Observarla hizo que me doliera mucho mi corazón. -No, aun no. Creo que ya sabía la respuesta pero no quiero aceptarla-

Me quede sorprendida. No esperaba que ella huyera de la verdad. No es propio de ella, me sentí contenta, muy contenta. No quiero que ella huya de la verdad pero de cierta forma me sentí aliviada. La sensación de hacerle daño me esta sobrepasando.

Quise aligerar la atmosfera, burlándome de ella -¿Vas a decir "voy a hacer que te enamores de mi" o algo así?-

Kumiko dejo escapar una pequeña risa -Reina, eres terrible- parece que he fallado, esto es lo que sucede cuando me dejas de encargada en leer el estado de animo -Pero no, no voy a decir algo tan 'cliché' como eso- Kumiko es igual, somos iguales -Simplemente no quiero que tu actual lo diga-

Levanté una ceja, sin entender lo que quería decir -Voy a esperar hasta que entiendas las emociones de las personas. Para ser honesta lo que dijiste en aquel entonces sobre la gente, realmente me hizo verte con nueva luz y estoy de acuerdo contigo, y creo que realmente te volverás especial- Tomo mi mano con sus dos manos firmemente, la coloco sobre su pecho -Lo que dijiste en aquel entonces me dio el coraje. Es por eso estoy aquí confesando mi amor- cerro los ojos y se quedo así por un minuto y ella hablo una vez mas -pero creo que hay algunas cosas cruciales que aun no entiendes-

Separe mis labios, se me ha ocurrido decir algo pero inmediatamente antes de comenzar, me di cuenta que tal vez tiene razón, deje que continuara Kumiko -No estoy haciendo esto porque quiero que tu me quieras, si no que quiero que entiendas a las personas, porque creo que son importantes para ti, quiero que alcances tus sueños- Lo sé. Se que ella sólo esta pensando en mi. -No estoy tratando de engañarte- Incluso si fuese así, estoy bien con eso.

Me quedé en silencio, cautivada por sus palabras. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, me miro, sus ojos no muestran otra cosa mas que afecto. -Me quedaré contigo hasta que finalmente entienda a la gente, sus sentimientos y tus sentimientos- soltó mi mano -cuando llegue ese momento y todavía no sientas nada por mi, entonces…-

Sus ojos están tristes, sin embargo esta sonriendo -…recházame-

* * *

Recuerden que esta historia no me pertenece, sino a "blackhairedgirls" crédito a el o ella. No se si es chica o chico .-.

Y admito que este capitulo me costo bastante traducirlo, demasiado diría yo.

Dejen sus comentario, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas me animan a seguir continuando.

Para los que sigan la historia "¿Un nuevo comienzo?" me tardare bastante en actualizarlo, estoy creando una imagen que le va a servir a mi historia así que espero que tengan paciencia.

Visiten mi face :D

Panda2501


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola! hace tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia, pero he vuelto! Como dije en otras de las historias que traduzco, actualizare esta historia y otra que tengo :3 esto va a ser todos los miércoles.

Disculpen la faltas de ortografía, bueno sin mas que decir, los dejo leer, nos vemos mas abajo :D

* * *

Capítulo 5

-¿Por que me trajiste aquí? Ya me estoy hartando- le fruncí el ceño a Kumiko. Ella me invito a almorzar con ella hoy y estaba mas que feliz de aceptar su oferta, pero…ella me trajo a la cafetería de la escuela, de todos los lugares que había. Nuestras madres nos hacen el almuerzo, así que no entiendo porque ella quería que estuviéramos aquí. Esperaba que comiéramos en la azotea. La cafetería escolar es como un centro comercial o el mismísimo cruce de Shibuya, los estudiantes están en todas partes y son muy ruidosos. Se que es perfectamente normal que la cafetería sea así, es por eso que trato de evitar lugares como este.

-Hah, te ves terrible con esa cara- ella me arrojo algo. ¿Un pastel de queso? -¿Te gusta el pastel de queso?, ¡relájate!- No deberías arrojar lo alimentos, y aunque me guste el pastel de queso, eso me hará sentir mejor.

-Sabes, hay una buena razón por la que estamos aquí- dijo, mientras abría el pan que compro anteriormente. ¿Ella va a comer su almuerzo y ese pan? Wow, eso es mucho.

Kumiko continuo -Vamos a observar a la gente-

-Entonces, ¿hablabas en serio con eso?- Parece que ella realmente va a ayudarme a entender a los demás. Siempre quise hacer eso, así que supongo que esta es una buena oportunidad. Pero sinceramente, no quiero molestarla con eso.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió Kumiko. Ella puso sus manos bajo su barbilla y me dirigió una mirada maliciosa -Voy a ver como funciona ese frío corazón tuyo-

Lo que ella dijo me hizo reír un poco. También me sentí un poco culpable. Después de su confesión, pensé que iba a ser incomoda entre nosotras, después de todo, tenia la intención de rechazarla. Pero ella me dijo que la tratara de la misma manera antes de la confesión. Y a pesar de que ella actuaba con naturalidad, todavía creo que es injusto para ella, ¿esto esta realmente bien?

* * *

*Flashback*

-¿Que pasa con esa cara?, ¿no me digas que me vas a evitar a partir de ahora?- ella dijo, burlándose de mi expresión. La estaba mirando como si hubiera hecho algo malo, mis ojos están llenos de culpa. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo, sabia que la lastimaba.

Ella de repente le dio un golpecito a mi frente -¡¿Què…?!-

Ella se río de mi, no supe decir si estaba fingiendo o no -No te atrevas a ignorarme, solo trátame de la misma manera que antes-

Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. La sonrisa en su rostro no me hará sentir mejor. No hay forma de que pueda actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Y no me voy a conformar con una amistad superficial. Si seguir siendo su amiga solo la lastimaría más aun, entonces prefiero estar sola una vez mas. Después de todo, ella es importante para mi y la amo. Tal vez no de la manera que ella quiere o necesita, pero aun así me preocupo por ella.

-No, no quiero eso- dije en voz seria. Su acto alegre no me iba a engañar -Es mejor separarse ahora que tarde. Te vas a lastimar más.

Trate de actuar lo mas fría posible, pero no afecto a Kumiko. Ella puede ver a través de mi, sabe que valoro nuestra amistad y no quiero terminarla ahora. Maldita sea, quiero golpearme a mi misma por ser tan transparente ahora, de todos los momentos que pudo ser. Aun tenía una sonrisa en su boca, pero a diferencia de la otra que era triste, esta, era genuinamente feliz. -No tienes que ser tan considerada, es lo que realmente quiero-

Hice una mueca, no la entiendo. Ella no estaba mintiendo, eso lo puedo ver, pero me hizo sentirme mas confundida.

-Lo dije en serio, te ayudare a comprender las emociones humanas- después de decir eso, me dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse -Dime la respuesta a mi confesión en el momento correcto-

*Fin de flashback*

* * *

Al principio, me costo sentirme cómoda con ella, pero me regañaba y se burlaba de mi hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad. Todavía me siento culpable, pero maldita sea, ella es realmente genial en el manejo de situaciones como esta.

¿Entonces vamos a observar a otras personas? Eso es fácil. Lo hago todo el tiempo. No tengo amigos en clase, así que sólo observó a los compañeros de clase cuando no tengo nada que hacer. Se lo que hacen normalmente después de clases, las canciones populares que a menudo escuchan, las ídolos que adoran, incluso las cosas que odian, como las cosas de otaku y los comediantes. Lo se todo, así que no veo el sentido de todo esto. Supongo que comenzaremos a observar después de comer, pero no puedo disfrutar de mi almuerzo con todo el ruido y la gente que hay aquí. Realmente no soy buena cuando hay mucha gente, necesito distraerme, así que comenzare con Kumiko. Ahorita mismo ella esta comiendo su almuerzo y su pan de yakisoba al mismo tiempo, no sabia que comía mucho, aunque su figura dice todo lo contrario.

-Deja de mirarme Reina- rayos, se dio cuenta -Muy bien, empecemos- ella me dijo después de comer el ultimo pedazo de huevo de su almuerzo.

Esta bien, pero ¿como empiezo?, ¿que debo hacer?

Lentamente se inclino hacia mi y me susurro algo al oído -¿Ves la mesa a lado de nosotras?, por el momento solo vamos a escucharlos un poco-

Le fruncí el ceño ¿habla en serio? -No creo que sea buena idea, y sabes, hay demasiado ruido aquí, no creo que pueda hacer eso-

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eres Kousaka Reina!- dijo provocándome, espero que sea un cumplido.

Decidí hacer lo que decía, comencé a escuchar a los chicos sentados junto a nosotras. Eran nuestros compañeros de banda, y uno de ellos es una estudiante de primero como nosotras y amiga de Kumiko.

-Hazuki-chan, ¿por què no vienes con nosotros? ¡Vamos a practicar este sábado en la casa de Asuka-senpai- dijo un interprete de tuba de segundo año.

Katou-san parecía incomoda -¿Eh? Tal vez para la próxima senpai-

Todo continuo, los de segundo año aun intentaban de convencer a Katou-san de que se uniera, pero ella seguía rechazándolos.

-Entonces, ¿que me puedes decir al respecto? ¿por que Hazuki aun sigue negándose a ir con ellos?- Kumiko pregunto.

Era fácil. Ya sabia la respuesta. Según las expresiones de Katou-san, parece que no le gusta practicar. Están siendo persistentes y la molestan. Escuche que ella es principiante y se unió a la banda porque sus amigas lo hicieron. Ella no sacrificaría su precioso fin de semana para practicar con ellos.

Le di a Kumiko un sonrisa traviesa antes de responder -Ella no quiere practicar. Mírala a ella y su cara de preocupación. Tal vez tenga un plan para ese día o algo así-

-¡Incorrecto!- Kumiko alzo un poco la voz, pero aun solo yo la puedo escuchar. -Hazuki es una principiante. Me dijo que no quiere practicar con los senpais hasta que haya aprendido lo básico. Sabes, se esta esforzando mucho.

Me sobresalte. ¿Como podría saber eso? Kotou-san no es mi amiga ni nada, no hay manera de que yo sepa sus asuntos o algo.

-Eso es jugar sucio, yo no sabia eso-

-Exactamente- Kumiko respondió, su rostro cambio a uno muy serio -No sabias nada. Entonces, ¿por què la juzgaste de inmediato?-

Urg. No pude decir nada al respecto. Kumiko continuo -Recuerdo que tu también hiciste lo mismo conmigo al principio. Aprende de tus errores, ¿quieres?. dijo, provocandome.

Mire hacia abajo. Yo estaba avergonzada. Era cierto después de todo, sabia que era un mal habito mio, pero no estoy haciendo nada para arreglarlo -Esta bien, esta bien. Lo siento, esto es difícil-

-Para nada. No necesitas saber todo o hacer cosas que no quieres- dijo, tratándome de consolarme -Solo piensa antes de hablar-

Le sonríe. Ella realmente sabe que decir en momentos como este -Esta bien, sensei-

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora, a trabajar!- respondió alegremente, casi gritando. Ni siquiera le importo que la gente comenzara a mirarla. Ja, no hay ningún momento aburrido con esta chica.

* * *

-¡Eso fue agotador!-

-Y pensé que estabas a acostumbrada a hacer caminatas- menciono Kumiko mientras se limpiaba su cara. Acabamos de llegar al monte Daikichi. El sol se esta escondiendo, lo bueno es que hay un tipo cabaña en la cima. La caminata fue agotadora, pero no estaba hablando de eso cuando dije que estaba cansada.

-No estoy hablando de eso. Estoy hablando de tu "Operación: ¡Kousaka conociendo las emociones del ser humano!" toda extraña- Si, Kumiko hizo ese cursi nombre. Después de observar a la gente en la cafetería, me di cuenta de mi error y me disculpe con mis senpai de la sección de trompetas. Kumiko se veía tan feliz cuando lo hice, luego me dijo que intentara socializar con otros, especialmente con nuestros compañeros de banda. Primero, me permitió unirme a las practicas en grupo con sus amigas. Katou-san y Kawashima-san fueron a la vez muy energéticas y locuaces, me preguntaban cosas sin sentido y yo hice todo lo posible para no ser sarcástica. Kumiko me comento que solo tenían curiosidad porque desprendía una aura misteriosa. Eventualmente, me acostumbre a pasar tiempo con ellas, y descubrí que son muy agradables y divertidas para hablar. Entonces, Kumiko me dijo, o mas bien me ordeno a comenzar una conversación en la practica de la sección de trompetas. Lo hice y mis compañeros quedaron tan sorprendidas que algunos alumnos de ultimo año comenzaron a adorarme. Hablar y socializar con la gente me cansa, pero se siente algo cálido. Todavía rechazo pasar el rato después de clase o los fines de semana, pero ahora lo hago educadamente. Todos estos días has sido divertidos, gracias a Kumiko.

-Vamos, no digas eso. Te ves tan feliz estas ultimas semanas. Ya estas a la mitad de camino- me dijo con un sonrisa amable. Ah, ella es tan hermosa. Ella se esta volviendo cada vez mas hermosa a medida que pasan los días.

-Todo es gracias a ti, pero…- Camine hacia la cabaña y me senté junto a ella, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro -después de todo, los momentos como estos siguen siendo los mejores, cuando estamos solas-

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, parecía divertida. Pero luego su expresión se volvió de repente seria -Oye Reina, esa vez, olvide preguntar una cosa importante-

Levante mi cabeza de su hombro, efrentandola -¿u-una cosa?- tartamudee ¿Vamos a tener una conversación tensa?

Ella me miro y pregunto -¿Es por què soy una chica?- Oh, ¿ella pensó que me molestaba eso?

-No- respondí -Por supuesto que no-

Ella todavía me estaba mirando directamente. Parecía que estaba tratando de saber la respuesta en mis ojos. Sin embargo, no hay necesidad de hacer eso, ya que no miento. Después de un momento, su expresión finalmente se suavizo.

-Ademas, creo que eso es genial- me lanzo una mirada inquisitiva. Continué -Quiero decir, de que te gusten las chicas-

Sus ojos no parpadearon durante varios segundos y su boca se abrió. Parece que acabo de decir algo raro. Entonces la comisura de sus labios se curvo, y dejo escapar su risa cínica habitual -Reina, encuentras todas las cosas inusuales geniales-

-Por supuesto que no- proteste -Me estas haciendo parecer una persona rara cuando estoy siendo sincera-

-Oh, ¿en serio?- ella murmuro mientras se reía juguetonamente.

Puse mis manos en su cara y frote sus mejillas, tratando se borrar su sonrisa -Eres horrible, burlándote de mi así- le hice cosquillas en la barbilla y estallo a carcajadas. Estaba disfrutando de la situación, pero ella me tomo de las manos, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que nuestras caras estaban demasiado cerca la una de la otra.

-Te voy a besar si no te detienes- dijo con voz íntima mientras me mostraba una sonrisa juguetona. No pude descifrar sus expresiones en absoluto.

Fije mi mirada en sus claros y chispeantes ojos color ámbar -Hazlo- ¿Acabo de decir eso?

Kumiko se congelo y me miro con incredulidad. Debe ser un movimiento estupido para provocarla, pero no puedo controlarme ahora mismo. Parecía vacilante al principio, me hizo arrepentirme de haberla provocado, hasta que ella hablo -Entonces…- después de decir esa sola palabra, me tomo suavemente de la barbilla y me miro fijamente. Su simple toque envió una chispa a mi espalda dorsal. Después de eso, se inclino con los labios entreabiertos y comenzó a besarme. Cerre los ojos y saboree el momento. Sus labios son suaves y cálidos, sentí que mi deseo me consumía. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y la acerque aun mas, siento que voy a derretirme en cualquier momento. Sentí sus manos corriendo por mi espalda, esto es totalmente diferente al como compartimos antes. Lentamente se aparto, pero rápidamente puse mi mano en la parte detrás de su cabeza, queriendo detenerla, ¿fue ese un movimiento equivocado? Ella comenzó a sonreír, pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos -Eres tan injusta Reina, hacer que mi esperanzas crezcan de esa manera- Ella se inclino y me beso una vez mas antes de que pudiera decir algo. Enrosque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, perdiéndome por completo. Se apartó de mis labios y comenzó a besarme la clavícula. Incline mi cabeza hacia atrás y la deje plantar suavemente besos en mi cuello, el calor de sus labios instantáneamente envió electricidad a través de mi cuerpo. Un débil gemido escapo de mis labios, y luego Kumiko se detuvo de inmediato. De repente , el momento se desvaneció en el aire.

Abrí los ojos y la mire, pero ella desvió la mirada y dijo -Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa-

* * *

Mire el reloj, ya son la 1 de la mañana. Maldita sea, no puedo dormir. Lo que sucedió antes en el monte Daikichi todavía esta tan claro en mi mente, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Eso fue totalmente mi culpa otra vez, ella solo estaba bromeando pero la provoque sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. Y no fue solo un beso esta vez. Gracias a lo que hice, nos fuimos a casa sin decir una palabra la una a la otra.

Parece que me estoy poniendo demasiado cómoda con Kumiko en el ultimo mes. Almuerzo con ella todos los días, me voy a casa con ella y, a menudo, también pasamos los fines de semana juntas. A pesar que comencé a llevarme bien con otras personas, aun paso la mayor de tiempo con ella. Hay momentos en que olvido que ella tienes sentimientos hacia mi porque siempre actúa de manera normal, como una amiga normal. Ahora que lo pienso, a menudo apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro o le tomo la mano sin siquiera pensar en sus sentimientos. Eso fue muy insensible de mi parte. ¡le estado enviando señales totalmente mixtas!

Golpee mi cara con mi almohada varias veces. ¡Maldición! Ser nuevo en estas cosas no es una excusa, debería pensar antes de actuar. ¿Por que siempre dejo que mi curiosidad me supere? De repente recuerdo lo que había mencionado Kumiko antes "Estas a la mitad del camino" ¿de verdad? Pero parece que ni siquiera puedo entenderme yo misma.

Abrace mi almohada y cerré los ojos con fuerza. No puedo dejar que esto continué, no quiero ser desconsiderada con Kumiko. Quiero entender mis sentimientos lo antes posible.

* * *

Bueno, que les pareció, espero sus comentarios, sabes que eso me anima mucho a seguir adelante :3

Recuerden que esta historia no me pertenece, sino a "blackhairedgirls" crédito a el o ella. No se si es chica o chico .-.

Recuerden que si sabes al menos un poco de ingles, visiten la historia original y déjenle un comentario a la autor o autora, estoy segura que se alegrara.

Sin mas que decir, nos vemos el próximo miércoles! :D

Visiten mi face (aunque ya tiene que no publico :p)

Panda2501


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola! ¿Que hay? Aquí les traigo una actualización!

Recuerden que tengo una sorpresa, muy pronto la voy a anunciar, estén atentos en face

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, y por ahora les dejo leer.

Créditos a su autor o autora (aun no se si es hombre o mujer .-.)

* * *

Capítulo 6

Me duele la cabeza. No pude dormir lo suficiente. No puedo creer que no haya dormido por pensar en Kumiko, incluso puedo ver que he cambiado mucho en estos meses. Nunca antes habia estado pensando en alguien en vez de dormir; cuando no dormia era porque tomaba mucho café o me sentía mal.

Cerré los ojos, me dolían, coloque mi mano en mi cara. El tren llegara dentro de cinco minutos, espero poder sentarme, o de lo contrario podría quedarme dormida ahí mismo. Me siento realmente mal. Cuando el tren llego, rápidamente busque un asiento vacío, ah, ahí hay uno, me senté y cerré los ojos una vez más. Puedo dormir los 20 minutos que dura el traslado del tren pero si tomo una siesta podría perder mi parada. Maldita sea, supongo que debería depender de mi cuerpo para despertarme. Me abofeteé la cara con mis dos manos, ay duele. Kumiko me miro entornando sus ojos. ¿Eh? Espera, ¡¿Kumiko?!

¿Estavo sentada a mi lado todo el tiempo? "D-di algo si estas aquí" Le dije, todavía en estado de shock, no puedo creer que no note que estaba sentada a mi lado.

Ella me dirigió una leve sonrisa "Bueno, te ves muy cansada y con sueño, no quería molestarte" ella aparto su mirada sobre mi y miro hacia adelante "Duerme un poco, te despertaré cuando lleguemos" Si, no hay manera de que pueda hacer eso. La razón por la que no pueda dormir anoche se encuentra a mi lado. ¿Como diablos podría dormir así? Gracias a ella estoy completamente despierta ahora.

¿Que debería hacer? Esto es incomodo, ella no esta hablando como de costumbre. Quizá lo que paso en el Monte Daikichi aun le esta preocupando. ¡Ah, no puedo pensar con claridad! Ella no dice nada y no se que hacer para romper el hielo. Ojala que el tren llegue a nuestra parada pronto.

El tren, al igual que los otros pasajeros, son realmente ruidosos, pero el silencio entre nosotras es mas ensordecedor. Esto me esta matando. Si fuera igual a la persona que era antes de conocer a Kumiko, no hubiera tenido problema en sentarme con alguien que conozco sin decir nada, ese tipo de situación no me molestaría en lo absoluto. Muchas cosas de mi han cambiado después de estar cerca de Kumiko, ni siquiera puedo decir si es algo bueno o no... Esto es algo realmente incomodo, no puedo soportarlo más. Diré algo, aunque probablemente lo arruine como siempre, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que el silencio.

"Escuche que el festival cultural de nuestra escuela se va a llevar a cabo antes", empecé, pero rápidamente lamente elegir ese tema, ya que no se nada la respecto. Nunca preste atención a las atracciones o activades del festival de nuestra escuela.

" Ah, si" respondió, aun sin mirarme ¿Que es esto? Ella esta callada, es totalmente inusual ¿Tal vez no le gusta hablar sobre el festival cultura? Espero tener razón, sin embargo, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

Continúe hablándole queriendo confirmar mi sospecha "¿Podemos pasar por la librería de camino a casa? Quiero comprar un material un nuevo material de estudio"

Ella me lanzo una rápida mirada "L-lo siento, hoy no puedo ir a casa .contigo" entonces, ¿tenia razón después de todo? "Necesitó estudiar para los próximos exámenes"

Un intento mas "Entonces, ¿te ayudo a estudiar?" por favor di que sí.

"Ah...uhm...n-no es necesario" ella respondió, aun sin enfrentar mi cara a pesar de lo persistente que soy. Maldita sea, mirame cuando me estas hablando. "Quiero hacerlo yo misma, pero en verdad gracias"

Lo sabia. Ella me esta evitando. Deje de intentar de comenzar una conversación, y el silencio regreso. Pero esta vez me siento aun mas incómoda, especialmente porque acabo de confirmar que no quiere hablar conmigo. ¿Por que? ¿Sigue siendo por el beso? Pero estoy intentando mucho hablar para que pueda actuar de manera normal a mi alrededor. Pensé que tal vez ella creía que yo odie el beso, pero ¿acaso era lo opuesto? ¿Acaso fue ella quien lo odio? Pero no tiene sentido, después de todo a ella le gusto... ¿verdad?

La mire secretamente sin mover la cabeza. No quiero que ella note mi mirada. Es obvio que ella también se siente incomoda, por lo que significa que ella aun le importa. Entonces ¿que pasa? ¿por qué esta actuando de esa manera? A veces creo que la entiendo mas, pero otras veces, no la puedo entender en lo absoluto. Mire el piso, 20 minutos parecen realmente largos cuando estas en una situación incomoda.

* * *

La Danza de la Luna Creciente, es la pieza mas difícil de la lista de las piezas aprobadas por los jueces de la Asociación Nacional de Bandas. Nuestro director y consejero eligió esta pieza para nuestro conjunto de viento, con la esperanza de impresionar a los jueces tocando una pieza que probablemente otras bandas no escogerían.

La parte del principio de la pieza contiene una melodía muy desafiante para la sección de trompeta, por lo que se necesita una practica intensa y total concentración para perfeccionarla. Eso es lo que debería estar haciendo en este momento, pero por lo visto no puedo enfocarme en lo absoluto.

Deje la trompeta en mi regazo y cerré mi libreta de partituras. Mi garganta se siente seca y los labios me duelen. Estuve practicando durante horas, pero no vi nada de mejora en lo absoluto. Mi mente no esta concentrada, simplemente perdí tiempo y esfuerzo. Todo en lo único que pude pensar es en la persona de la sección de bajos. No es bueno distraerme, pero sus acciones de esta mañana todavía me molestan. Me arriesgue a echar un vistazo a la sección de bajos esperando que no fuera atrapada por la intérprete de bombardino. Después de todo, ella aun me esta evitando.

"¡Kumiko! ¿Cual es esta nota?" pregunto Katou-san mientras le mostraba a Kumiko la partitura.

"¿Eh? ¿Aun no sabes leerlo?" Kumiko apresuradamente tapó su boca con su mano. Ya lo has dicho ¿cual es el punto de hacerlo? "Quiero decir, practicar tu instrumento es importante, pero la lectura de notas o la partitura siempre es lo primero. Es lo básico, se que puedes hacerlo Hazuki-chan"

Ella simplemente bruscamente dijo las cosas que quería decir, y las cubrió al instante con palabras reconfortantes. Eso es muy parecido a ti, Kumiko. Ella sabe que tiene una personalidad terrible, pero aun trabaja duro por ser considerada, aunque honestamente no esta haciendo un buen trabajo.

Kawashima-san camino hacia ellas y se unió a la conversación "¡Asi es Hazuki-chan! ¿No lo aprendiste en la clase de música?"

Katou-san se rasco la cabeza "Realmente no ponía atención en las clases. En ese tiempo no tenía interés en la música.

" Ah, es cierto. Estabas en el club de tenis en la secundaria. Pero es no es el punto Hazuki-chan. Debiste ponerle atención a tu maestro. ¿Verdad Kumiko-chan?" dijo Kawashima-san, siendo hiperactiva como siempre.

"Ah sí..." respondió Kumiko

"¡Lo se! Es por eso que estoy estudiando ahora. Estoy trabajando duro, ¿verdad Kumiko-chan?" respondió Katou-san mientras se aferraba a Kumiko.

"Jaja, cierto, cierto"

Las bromas de Katou-san y Kawashima-san continuaron mientras que Kumiko solo las escuchaba. Kumiko es consiente de su excéntrico habito de decir accidentalmente lo primero que se le viene a la mente sin tacto, es por eso que prefiere escuchar a los demás sin hablar. Y aunque parece amigable con la mayoría de las personas, la mayoría de las veces es distante. Ella no quiere estar de acuerdo con la 'multitud', pero aun así le gusta manejar las cosas con seguridad. Puedo decirlo porque ella actúa diferente cuando esta conmigo.

Ella no se detiene cuando esta conmigo, sabe que soy igual a ella. Puede ser ella misma cuando esta cerca de mi. Es mas juguetona, descuidada y determinada, a diferencia de la fachada de niña buena que muestra a otras personas, incluso a sus amigos. Pero a pesar de eso, ambas tenemos personalidad terribles. Pero creo que yo tengo peor, no trato de ser considerada con los demás, soy directa y no me importa lo que los demás digan de mi. A Kumiko le preocupa lo que las personas digan de ella, y se preocupa por los sentimientos de los demás.

A veces solo quiero pelar esa piel de niña buena. Eres igual a mi, ¿por que te esfuerzas en mrzclarte con los demás?

Decidí dejar de pensar en ella y su lugar, concentrarme en practicar. Necesito volver a enfocarme, sin importar que, no debería perder mi objetivo. Abrí mi libreta y coloque mi trompeta frente a mi boca. Voy a trabajar duro y ser especial.

La practica termino y deje la escuela sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

"¡Bienvenida!"

Llegue a la librería cerca de la estación. Necesito un nuevo libro de matemáticas; el plan de estudios de la escuela es realmente dificil, incluso para mi, así que tengo que prepararme para los exámenes lo antes posible. Suspiro, espero poder estudiar mas tarde.

Kumiko mantuvo su distancia de mi todo el día. Todavía habla conmigo, pero es un poco diferente, se siente como si me estuviera tratando de la misma manera que a los demás. No se siente bien. Incluso cuando trate de pensar en otras cosas, incluso cuando quiero enfocarme en la practica, todavía no puedo evitar pensar en Kumiko y la razón por la que me esta evitando. Fue totalmente inesperado ¿realmente una persona se distancia de la persona que le gusta? O tal vez, ¿ella...ya no le gusto? El pensamiento apuñalo a mi corazón.

Un libro rojo de repente llamo mi atención. Tiene las palabras 'No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes,' en la portada. Mi cuerpo de repente se sintió pesado ¿Tome los sentimientos de Kumiko por sentado? ¿Esta empezando a odiarme? Maldición. Voltee el libro y leí las palabras escritas en su reverso "La verdad es que sabias lo que tenias, solo que nunca pensaste que lo perderías"

Este libro me golpeo totalmente donde duele. Tal vez sea cierto después de todo, la atraje sin confirmar nada. Hice cosas que la confundieron, e incluso cuando me di cuenta, no me detuve. Soy la peor. Apreté mi puño, ¿por qué deje que las cosas llegaran a esto?

No quiero perder a Kumiko, estoy segura de eso. Ella es muy importante para mi, aprecio cada momento que pasamos juntas. Ella me enseño muchas cosas y me hizo ver cosas que no sabia que quería ver. Eso es. No puedo dejarla ir. Después de los exámenes, si todavía me esta evitando, le diré lo que estoy pensando.

No voy a perderla. No ahora, ni nunca.

* * *

Esta vez el capitulo si estuvo corto me disculpo por eso

Esta semana estuve bastante feliz por los comentarios que recibí de las historias que traduzco y de mis historias origanles. Muchas gracias. Se supone que había dicho que iba a actualizar a mediados de mayo la historia "¿Un nuevo comienzo?" pero no creo poder, debido a un proyecto que muy pronto van a saber de que se trata, es la sorpresa (si es que me siguen por face 😀)

Bueno por ahora los dejo, espero sus comentarios, criticas o sugerencias. Ya saben que me animan mucho a seguir 💪😉

Panda2501🐼


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola a todos! He vuelto a la vida xD

Empezare nuevamente a publicar capitulos los miercoles :D

La historia original le pertenece a **blackhairedgirls** yo solo le pedí permiso para traducirla. Así que todos los créditos a el o ella (aun no se si es hombre o mujer .-.)

Bueno les dejo leer, si mal no recuerdo quedan dos capítulos de esta historia :3

Disculpen si hay fallas ortograficas, segun yo lo revise pero siempre se te puede pasar algo xD sin mas que decir por el momento, no leemos abajo :D

* * *

Capitulo 7

"¿Deberíamos empezar a salir?" Reuní mi coraje y le pedí a Kumiko que saliera conmigo.

"¿Eh?" Kumiko me miro con incredulidad.

No más noches de insomnio, no más situaciones incomodas. No puedo soportarlo más, la quiero de vuelta. Desde ese incidente en el Monte Daikichi, Kumiko me ha estado ignorando. Entiendo que estuvimos en época de exámenes y ella ha necesitado tiempo para estudiar, pero se ha distanciado de mí incluso antes de eso. Si, ella no me está ignorando por completo, me habla cuando lo necesita y también se va a casa conmigo a veces, pero no habla mucho y el estado de ánimo siempre se torna incómodo. A pesar de que soy una persona que causa incomodidad, hice el esfuerzo de iniciar conversaciones o calmar el estado de ánimo entre nosotras, pero nada funciono en lo absoluto. Es por eso que voy hacer ahora lo que he decidido la semana pasada.

Le pedí a Kumiko que me encontrara en la parte posterior del gimnasio después del club. Todavía no entiendo por qué me está evitando, pero sea cual sea su razón, no quiero perder lo que tenemos, no puedo dejar que las cosas entre nosotras terminen así.

La mire sinceramente, quería que ella viese cuanto la extraño. Sé que ella es buena en eso, leyendo a la gente a través de sus ojos, ella me miro y compartimos contacto visual significativo por unos segundos. No estoy diciendo nada, y tampoco lo está ella. Así es, mírame, comprende mis sentimientos y ve como me sentí cuando me evitabas.

Para mi sorpresa, Kumiko bajo la mirada, pero luego rápidamente levanto la cabeza "¿Qué-?...V-vamos Reina, no digas cosas así de repente. Se está haciendo tarde, volvamos a casa" me mostro una sonrisa falsa como las palabras que ella acaba de decir.

Le fruncí el ceño, cansándome de recibir este tipo de respuesta de parte de ella. La chica frente a mí, no es como la Kumiko que admire antes "No, estoy preguntando honestamente" Desvié la mirada, irritada y sintiéndome un poco herida "Lo menos que puedes hacer es tomar en serio lo que dije"

Kumiko suspiro y miro al suelo. Espere a que ella dijera algo, pero permaneció en silencio. ¿Es esta su respuesta? ¿Después de todo era demasiado tarde? Tal vez se cansó de esperarme, o ha estado sufriendo todo el tiempo, es por eso que decidió ignorarme y seguir adelante. Pero al menos debería haber dicho algo, de repente evitarme así es demasiado cruel. Sé que es principalmente mi culpa por centrarme demasiado en otras personas, pero ella esta conmigo todo el tiempo, e incluso le dije que disfrutaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella ¿Realmente se enamoró de mí? ¿Ahora le gusta otra persona?

Maldita sea, en un momento como este estoy siendo demasiado pesimista, debería mejor preguntarle. No dejare que evite mis preguntas, ni siquiera voy a dejarla que me dé respuestas vagas. Hare que ella me diga la verdad de todo, no importa cuánto me lastime.

Fije mis ojos en ella. _Ahora, dime la verdad_ "¿Cambiaste de opinión? Ya no estas enamo-…"

"¡No es eso!" ella respondió, levantando la voz un poco. Eso me sorprendió. Entonces, ¿estaba equivocada? Pero… ¿Por qué diablos está actuando de esa manera?

"Entonces, ¡¿Por qué estas actuando así?!" Le espete, no pude contener mis sentimientos "¡Sabes que odio las cosas inciertas! Deja de actuar como si no estuviera pasando nada malo cuando ni siquiera estas actuando como tú. Si tienes algún problema conmigo ¡solo dímelo!" Estaba jadeando. Finalmente lo dije, pero me he dado cuenta que pude haberla espantando gritando, tome su mano y la sostuve mientras la miraba a los ojos, me calme y suavice mi expresión "Por favor, no te alejes de mi así" dije casi suplicando.

Ella negó con la cabeza, todavía mirando el suelo "Reina, no lo entiendes"

" _Nunca entenderás mis sentimientos Reina-chan"_

De repente recordé algo del pasado, No, no, no perderé a alguien a quien quiero otra vez. Apreté su mano "¿P-por qué dices eso?" Termine diciendo la misma frase que le dije a mi anterior amiga. Estoy en pánico, mi corazón late como loco "Yo me hice amiga de otros, trabaje duro para entender a otras personas. Hice todo eso por ti ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?"

Finalmente levanto su cabeza y me miro directamente, sus ojos eran fríos "¿Hiciste todo eso por mí? ¿Hablas en serio?" su voz es muy baja "¿Crees que entiendes tu, mis sentimientos? Ahora mismo, mírate, yo no te pedí que hicieras esto"

Su mirada fría, su voz fría y todo lo que dijo fue demasiado para mí. No pude decir nada, mire abajo mientras ella continuaba "Que me invites a salir, no harás que mis sentimientos se resuelvan por si solos" apretó los dientes, tratando de contener sus lágrimas "Simplemente no quieres perderme"

Ella libero su mano de mí y me quede atónita. Apreté el puño y levante la cabeza para mirarla, no trate de ocultar mi dolorosa expresión, su boca ligeramente abierta de sorpresa cuando vio mi cara "¿Es eso…algo malo?" Mi garganta se está tensando y la esquina de mis ojos se siente caliente. Ella tiene razón no quiero perderla. Estoy aquí porque quiero arreglar lo que tenemos ¿Por qué me está diciendo todas estas cosas? Esta es la primera vez que las palabras realmente me duelen, quiero llorar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños, y luego las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos libremente mientras los abría lentamente. _Ah, no, no quería hacerla llorar._ "Tú eres…eres la persona que más amo Reina" trago saliva antes de volver hablar "Pero, pero no soy esa persona para ti. Estas aquí porque pensaste que soy interesante, tienes curiosidad y no quieres perder lo que tienes" dijo entre sollozos.

"Eso no es-…"

"Tú, que me hayas invitado a salir es como un sueño hecho realidad" me interrumpió "Pero no me conformare con relaciones superficiales" me miró fijamente, puedo ver claramente el dolor en sus ojos "¿No es para ti lo mismo?"

Me quede estupefacta una vez más. Usando mis principios en mi contra, eres tan injusta Kumiko. No puedo creer que ella piense que lo que tenemos no es real. Ella comenzó a alejarse, todavía llorando. No dije nada cuando ella pasó a un costado de mí, ni siquiera me gire para verla irse. _Tú fuiste la que termino todo esto, entonces ¿Por qué lloras?_

Me voltee para verla, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Una vez más, estoy sola. _Eres realmente injusta Kumiko._

* * *

El cielo es tan claro y hermoso, que momento perfecto para tocar mi pieza favorita, "Symphony No. 9, From the New World" La práctica ha terminado, pero no quiero volver a casa aun. Siento que realmente quiero tocar esta pieza ahora mismo. Me senté en el piso y coloque las partituras delante de mí. Prepare mi instrumento, pero mis dedos no se movieron. Esto no se siente bien. _Quiero hacer algo diferente hoy._ Cerré la partitura y coloque mi trompeta. Tocare de memoria solo por esta vez. Dejare temporalmente de lado las principales razones por las que todo música, olvidare las notas correctas, olvidare el tiempo correcto, dejare que mis emociones me alejen de esta cruel realidad.

Esta pieza es el trabajo más popular de Dvorak, escribió la obra en Estados Unidos, influenciado por la música que había escuchado del nativo americano y también por los lugares que había visto en dicho lugar. Pero a pesar de que estaba en un lugar lejano, en un ambiente diferente, Dvorak escribió la pieza mientras pensaba en su tierra natal, Bohemia. Incluso se adaptó a la canción espiritual titulada "Going Home" que demuestra el deseo del compositor de ver su tierra natal cuando se encuentra en un mundo estéril y nuevo.

Ese debe ser el caso. Podrás crear una obra maestra cuando haces algo que anhelas.

Puedes sacar lo mejor de ti cuando lo haces por algo, por alguien que significa todo para ti.

Deje mi trompeta, sintiéndome sin vida después de liberar mis sentimientos a través de la pieza _¿Por qué ella no puede entender?_

Yo…nunca pensé que ella me rechazaría así. Sería aceptable si ella me dijera que ya no está enamorada, o que le gusta alguien más, pero diciendo que no quería una relación superficial. Fue muy insultante. Me tomo mucho valor transmitir todo, pero simplemente lo tomo de mala manera. No es como si la hubiera invitado a salir por impulso, pensé mucho en eso y me di cuenta que no quería volver a perderla, decidí no perder el tiempo e invitarla a salir. Acaso eso… ¿no era amor? Ella me podría decir lo que es entonces.

¿Qué es lo que ella quiere? ¿Ella realmente piensa que soy ese tipo de persona? Es imposible para mi leer su mente en este tipo de situaciones es realmente difícil. No fue hasta hace poco que aprendí entender a los demás, que descubrí lo importante que realmente es para mí. Pensé que eso lo que ella quería, es por eso que me confesé.

Pero pensar que ella creía que yo simplemente estaba jugando, que me burlaba de sus sentimientos. Ella es quien lo está haciendo. ¿Qué estaba yo sugiriendo una relación superficial? ¡No te atrevas a decirme como me siento!

 _Tu…estas aquí porque pensaste que soy interesante._ Realmente lo creo, honestamente pensé que eras diferente a las demás personas.

 _Tiene curiosidad._ Lo sé, fue solo curiosidad al principio.

 _Y no quieres perder lo que tienes…_ ¡No! ¡No quiero perder lo que tenemos! Sin embargo, ni siquiera me escuchaste.

Me acosté en el suelo y coloque el dorso de mi mano sobre mis ojos cerrados. Duele, solo quiero que estos pesados sentimientos dentro de mi desaparezcan. Mi garganta comienza a doler, pero no, no llore anteriormente y no voy a llorar ahora. Me estoy cansando de malentender las cosas, de ser malentendida, de sentirme de esta manera. Esto me está arruinando. He tenido suficiente de todo esto.

Sentí la lluvia caer sobre mi cara. Vamos, el cielo estaba claro cuando llegue aquí. _Acaso, ¿la lluvia está simpatizando conmigo?_

Deje la azotea metiéndome nuevamente en el edificio, refugiándome de la lluvia, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, no me puedo estar enfermando en estos momentos. La competencia está por llegar, así que necesito cuidarme.

Ahora, me centrare en la competencia y dejare de lado las cosas que por ahora no me sirven.

"¡Kousaka-san!" voltee y vi a mi compañera de banda "¡Qué bueno que sigues aquí, los de tercer año tienen algo que decirnos! Vamos a la sala de música"

Volvimos a la sala de música y todos los miembros de la banda se encontraban ahí. _Incluyendo ella._ ¡Maldición! ¡Contrólate Reina!

"Parece que todos están aquí. Comencemos la reunión" dijo la presidente, ella y todos los de tercero están frente a nosotros. "Bien, supongo que sabrán que el festival cultural se llevara a cabo antes de la competencia…y para ser sincera, realmente me gustaría tener un gran rendimiento ese día…"

Esto es malo, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

"Sé que la competencia es realmente importante, pero ¿podríamos disminuir el tiempo de practica de nuestra pieza principal para la competencia hasta que termine el festival cultural? Esto es, para perfeccionar la pieza que tocaremos en el festival. Después de esto nos enfocaremos en la competencia, lo prometo."

No, no, la competencia está muy cerca. No podemos bajar la guardia.

"Estamos planeando decirle esto a nuestro asesor, si todos estamos de acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que piensan ustedes-"

"Realmente no veo el sentido de hacer eso" la interrumpí. Todos me miraban con los ojos abiertos. "Nuestro objetivo es ganar las nacionales, la competencia siempre debe ser nuestra principal prioridad, ¿no es así, senpai?"

"B-bueno, sé que es eso cierto Kousaka-san, pero pensamos que-"

"Kousaka-san, ¿no estás siendo un poco desconsiderada?" Yoshikawa-senpai interrumpió esta vez a nuestra presidente, mirándome.

Me quede en silencio, no porque estuviera avergonzada. Solo estaba siendo cortes porque es una estudiante mayor, pero incluso si estoy aprendiendo a ser considerada con los demás, no hay manera de que les permita influir en mis decisiones.

"Ah, uhm, escribamos nuestras respuestas en un papel y nos conformaremos con la decisión que tome la mayoría, ¿está bien?" dijo nuestra presidente, tratando de arreglar el ambiente.

Sin embargo, ciertamente no soluciono mi estado de ánimo. Ya estaba molesta antes de esto, y ahora con esto estoy aún más molesta ahora. Las cosas malas continúan y mi paciencia se está acabando. Quiero irme a casa. Escribí "No estoy de acuerdo con eso" en un pedazo de papel y lo di inmediatamente.

" _Como se atreve a matar el estado de ánimo"_

" _Y yo que pensé que estaba cambiando, parece que me he equivocado"_

" _Como siempre arrogante"_

Ah, esta atmosfera. Fue como el primer día de clases. La gente dice cosas a mis espaldas nuevamente. Salí del salón sola. _Realmente quiero irme a casa._

* * *

Uff! ¿que les parecio? se acerca el final cada vez mas, recuerde que esta gran historia no me pertenece, asi que si saben algunas palabras en ingles, les invito a que dejen al menos un pequeño comentario a la historia original, estoy segura que el autor se los agradecera :3 pero tampoco esta demas tambien dejarme comentarios aqui, eso me anima bastante a seguir con traducciones :D

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, siganme en face, aunque no publique nada XD

Panda2501🐼


	8. Capítulo 8

¿Que onda? ¿Cómo les va? Ya se me van acabar mis vacas 😭😭 espero que ustedes hayan hecho algo productivo y no se la hayan pasado como yo, todos los días en cama xD

Bueno hoy les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta gran historia. Uno más y acaba! Me siento un poco emocionada por traducir una historia completa! Me siento grande 😎

Bueno, según yo, lo revise pero como siempre, se me puede pasar algún error, disculpen si es el caso.

Los dejo, nos leemos más abajo! 😜

* * *

Capítulo 8

Camina, camina, camina. No te preocupes por las cosas que te dicen, no te preocupes por las miradas que te estás dirigiendo. Solo camina, hiciste lo correcto Reina. No dejes que esas personas normales te influencien, no seas alguien más de la multitud.

"¡Reina!"

Mi corazón casi salto después de escuchar esa voz familiar. Dejé de caminar y me di vuelta lentamente, dudando si realmente era buena idea enfrentarla ahora "Kumiko" dije, en voz baja, casi como un susurro.

Ella dejó de correr. Se doblo mirando hacia el suelo, colocando ambas manos justo en sus rodillas, jadeando e intentando de recuperar el aliento por correr. No sé cómo expresar lo que siento ahora pero, al verla frente a mí es este momento, me dan ganas de llorar.

Ella finalmente levantó la cabeza "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

Me sobresalté. No esperaba que ella me gritará. Bajé la vista al suelo, dándome cuenta que tal vez había mostrado una expresión tonta en ese momento. Fui tan tonta como para creer que vino aquí para estar a mi lado, para convertirse en una villana conmigo.

Por supuesto que ella no lo haría. Después de todo, ella no quiere que la gente la odie. Ella no quiere que piensen mal de ella, con su cara de niña buena quiere llevarse bien con todos. Ella está aquí para regañarme. Maldita sea, estoy muy decepcionada. Permanecí en silencio, no tengo ganas de explicarle todo en este momento.

Al darse cuenta de mi silencio, Kumiko apretó el puño. Cuando ví eso, inmediatamente levante la vista y la vi, observándome. Siento que mi corazón está siendo arrancado, nunca pensé que ella me daría la misma mirada que los demás. Me mordí el labio inferior, tan fuerte que casi sangra. Todos los sentimientos desagradables se acumularon dentro de mi: irá, irritación, dolor, amargura. No quiero continuar está conversación, es mejor terminar esto ahora o de lo contrario me derrumbare.

Con una mirada vidriosa en mis ojos, hablé en voz muy baja "No es de tu incumbencia"

"¿Por qué estás siendo tan terca Reina?" Kumiko sonaba irritada, pero sus expresiones dicen lo contrario. Es como si me suplicará "¿Estas tratando de desechar los vinculos en donde has estado trabajado en construir?"

"..."

Los vínculos con las personas, comprender a las personas, comprender los sentimientos. Está bien, estuve trabajando muy duro por eso en los últimos meses. Me divertí mucho, no me arrepiento de intentar de entenderles. Hacer eso me hizo darme cuenta de mis errores y ver las cosas buenas de tocar con otras personas.

Todo fue gracias a esta chica frente a mi. Pero por favor no me malinterpretes Kumiko. Todavía no pienso perder mi objetivo.

"¿Por que dijiste esas cosas Reina? Siempre-"

"Porque quería decirlas" la interrumpí "Esas eran las cosas que realmente quería decir Kumiko" No voy a cambiar por otros. Comprender y ser influenciado son dos cosas diferentes. Pensé que había dejado esto claro desde el principio, creí que ella lo entendía "¿Priorizar el festival cultural encima que la competencia? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es divertido?"

Kumiko permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, y luego me miró directamente a los ojos "Si, lo sé, entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero la forma en que lo dijiste fue-"

"Hago lo que quiero hacer" La interrumpí una vez más, cansada de oír esas palabras de ella una y otra vez. No soy ella, no tiene derecho a decirme que hacer. "Hago las cosas a mi manera, digo las cosas que quiero decir, no me miento a mi misma" La mire directamente. Sé que entiendes lo que digo Kumiko. Después de todo, ¿no son estas tus palabras?

 _"Si somos honestas, somos a veces desconsideradas pero no nos estamos mintiendo a nosotras mismas"_

Recuerdo las cosas que dijo que me hicieron desear que fuera mi amiga. Cuando admití que tenía una personalidad terrible, ella dijo las palabras correctas.

Continúe "¿No es para ti lo mismo?" Use su propia pregunta la última vez que hablamos. Vi el dolor en sus ojos, hizo apartar la mirada a pesar de que era yo quien la provocaba. "Por favor, no trates de usar tu fachada de niña buena conmigo" dije en voz muy baja, como si una parte de mi no quisiera que ella lo escuchara.

El silencio cubrió toda la atmósfera. Todavía no le he dirigido la mirada, me da miedo ver su expresión. Prefiero morir antes de quitar lo que dije. Kumiko dio un paso atrás, la encare y le dirigí una mirada cuestionable. Después de unos segundos, se volteó y comenzó a correr. Di un paso hacia ella por impulso y trate de correr detrás de ella pero de inmediato me detuve.

Bajé la cabeza, cerré los ojos y sostuve firmemente mi propia mano. No quería verla irse, eso me va a lastimar más. Si la persigo, ni siquiera sabría que decirle. Todo lo que diría simplemente empeoraría las cosas. Entonces así, está bien. Esto está totalmente bien. Seguiremos discutiendo si la persigo. Después de todo, somos diferentes. Pensé que había encontrado alguien que es igual a mi, pero estaba equivocada. Ella es totalmente diferente a mi, se preocupa demasiado por lo que las otras personas piensan. Ella siempre juega seguro, ella quiere mezclarse con los demás. Y esas eran las cosas que más despreciaba. Así es, somos diferentes, no somos iguales. Si, esto está bien. Esto es el fin... ... _Mierda._

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba corriendo por las escaleras. ¿Dónde estará ella? Llegué a la planta baja y corrí a su salón de clases. ¡Aquí no está! Seguí corriendo, revisando cada lugar al que podía haber ido. ¿Dónde demonios está ella? Revise todas las aulas pero ella no está en ninguna parte. Llegué al último lugar posible, en los casilleros de zapatos, pero ella tampoco está aqui.

Hah. Me he quedado sin aliento. Me senté en el suelo y apoye mi espalda en los casilleros. Estaba respirando pesadamente y mis manos no dejaban de temblar. Maldita sea, ¿que estoy haciendo? La única persona a la que culpar soy yo, siempre estoy exaltada. Ah, maldita sea, no quería que las cosas terminarán de esta manera. Descanse mi frente en mis rodillas. Soy una idiota.

* * *

 _*Estruendo*_

El aire se rompió repentinamente por el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, de un vaso que estaba lleno de agua hasta hace un momento, cuando lo estrellé violentamente al suelo. Estoy tan enojada, enojada conmigo misma por herir a Kumiko. En el fondo, claramente se que ella tenía buenas intenciones. Pero no me gustó su enfoque así que le dije de cosas. Eso fue tan estúpido de mi parte.

Caminé hacia el sofá y me acosté en el. Olvídate de practicar, no puedo pensar correctamente ahora. Respire profundo e intente calmarme. Controlate a ti misma Reina. Piensa. ¿Cómo arreglarás todo? Cerré los ojos y descanse la parte de atrás de mi puño cerrado en mi cara. ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Y si ella me odia ahora? ¿Que haré si ella no me perdona? Ni siquiera quiero imaginar cuánto me dolería.

No creo que lo que dije fuera incorrecto, pero no quería lastimarla. Honestamente, no queria separarme de ella. No importa cuánto me haya convencido de que es mejor dejar así la situación cómo está, mi corazón simplemente no estará de acuerdo conmigo. Esto es diferente a lo que sentí antes. Incluso después de descubrir que somos realmente diferentes, todavía tengo miedo a perderla. Y esto no se trata simplemente de ser posesiva, sino que hay más, un sentimiento profundo. Una sensación que no puedo controlar, es amor. Si, me gusta ella. Realmente me gusta y ella ni siquiera todavía lo sabe. Le dije de todo a pesar de que ni siquiera le había dicho de mis sentimientos.

De repente, Levante mi parte superior de mi cuerpo después de darme cuenta de algo. Eso es todo. Maldita sea, soy una idiota. Así que es por eso que ella tomo mi confesión de mala manera. Lo que hice fue tan insultante. Ella...ella tenía razón todo el tiempo. Tenía miedo de perderla esa vez, y ese sentimiento no era suficiente. Eso no era amor. Estaba siendo posesiva, esa confesión fue un error. Puse mi palma sobre mi frente, trabaje duro para entender a otras personas, pero ni siquiera intente entenderme.

Lo siento Kumiko. Te amo, te extraño demasiado.

* * *

"Tengo un anuncio que dar, por favor siéntense" dijo nuestra presidente. Todo el mundo dejo su instrumento y se fue a su respectivo asiento, incluyéndose a mi. "Bien, sobre lo que discutimos el viernes pasado, la mayoría acordó priorizar el festival cultura. Ya hablé con nuestro asesor y él estuvo de acuerdo, así que..." La presidente hizo una pausa y giro su rostro hacia nuestra sección, ella específicamente me miro "Kousaka-san, lo siento, pero por favor no te preocupes, prometemos que después del festival nos enfocaremos nuevamente en avanzar a las Nacionales"

Bueno, supongo que no hay nada que hacer sobre esto. No es que no esperara esto. Entonces solo tenemos que esforzarnos más después del festival cultural. Todavía es decepcionante, pero lo más importante...me puse de pie y luego me incline "Entiendo, realmente me disculpó por ser tan desconsiderada"

Cuando levante la cabeza, Vi que todos me miraban sorprendidos. Entonces, la presidente respondió "E-eh...Olvídalo Kousaka-san. Estabas expresando tu opinión. T-tomen un descanso todos, continuaremos practicando después del descanso."

Se está poniendo incomodo así que rápidamente tome mi trompeta y fui a la azotea. El aire es refrescante y hace mucho frío aquí. Aunque no es que lo odie. Mientras preparo mi trompeta, la puerta se abrió de repente.

"¡Wa, hace mucho frío aquí!" dijo la chica que acababa de salir a la azotea "¿Puedo unirme a ti hoy?"

Le sonreí "Sientete libre de hacerlo, Yoshikawa-senpai. No es como si fuera dueña de este lugar"

Ella se sentó a mi lado y sacó su trompeta. Ha pasado un minuto, pero todavía no ha empezado, parece que no planea tocar nada. Ella parece que quiere decir algo "¿Esto es sobre el festival cultural?" Hablé, ya que parece que está luchando por iniciar una conversación.

Ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos "Realmente no te vas por las ramas, ¿eh?"

Me reí un poco después de escuchar eso de ella. "Supongo que así es como soy"

La esquina de sus labios se levantó y una pequeña risa escapó de ellos. El estado de ánimo finalmente se aligeró "Realmente lo siento, pero ¿entiendes por qué los de tercero quieren un gran rendimiento en el festival?"

Puse mi trompeta en el regazo y baje la cabeza, sintiéndome un poco culpable "Si, es su último año, quieren demostrarle a todos los estudiantes de aquí su mejor presentación"

"Entonces lo entiendes" dijo Yoshikawa-senpai.

Concentre mi mirada en ella y le sonreí. "Pero lo siento senpai, después de todo, todavía creo que no tiene sentido" Así es como realmente me siento, lo diré aunque haga que me odies.

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada "Ja, tan cruel. De todos modos, deja ya de disculparte. Oumae-san ya me explico de tu parte. Ella nos dijo lo importante que es para ti la competencia" Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar "Pero parece que las cosas no van bien entre ustedes dos. ¿Está todo bien?"

Kumiko, eres realmente buena. No creo que merezca este trato después de todo lo que te dije.

"Si...bueno no. Intente de hacer las paces con ella, pero no funcionó" Mire hacia el cielo, recordando las cosas que le dije a Kumiko en ese momento. "Le faltaba algo"

Yoshikawa-senpai levantó una ceja "¿Algo?"

Le sonreí "Algo que no entenderías senpai" Después de decir eso, una idea repentina golpeó mi cabeza.

"Senpai, ¿está bien si hago algo en el festival cultural?"

* * *

Cómo dije anteriormente, penúltimo capítulo! De solo de pensar que el siguiente será el último me pone algo triste...pero también me emociona! ¿Tiene algo de lógica esto? 😐

Como siempre, la historia no me pertenece es de " **blackhairedgirls** " yo solo le pedí permiso para traducirla, así que si saben una que otra palabra en inglés, dejenle un comentario en la historia original, titulada " _Two Sides of the Same Coin_ " o si lo prefieren utilicen el traductor, estoy segura que el o ella se pondrá muy feliz 😊

También está muy bien recibido que me dejen a mí comentarios 😆 me animan mucho a seguir traduciendo y seguir subiendo este tipo de historias, en serio de los agradecería 😄

Bueno eso es todo por mi parte, nos leemos el próximo miércoles con otra actualización, pero no es segura que sea de esta historia. Tal vez incluso podría ser de mi historia original " _¿Un nuevo comienzo?"_ No lo sé, quien sabe 😁

Síganme en facebook

Panda2501 🐼


End file.
